Connection
by thehelpinghand
Summary: The Potters had twins and on that terrible night they were separated. One twin acts as the rock hidden in shadows as the years go by until finally the deed is done and the twins story truly begins. Will contain Dumbledore bashing.Warning inside. M rated. Discontinued until further notice.
1. Chapter 1: twin Separation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters – other than Rose – or settings that are recognised in this story. If I did I wouldn't be worrying about how I'm going to afford everything I need to complete my education and take the extra causes I want. **

**Author's Note: The story will contain Abuse, violence, rape, and strong language. You have been warned. **

**On another note the story will start as only Harry Potter and will follow the Cannon to a degree with my own little twists thrown in. After awhile I will start to bring in the actual crossover part of my story.**

**Authors Note: I know I should be concentrating on my other story but until the plot bunny comes back I'm kinda stuck so I'll just focus on this one and look back on that one when I can. **

**Connection**

The Twin Separation

On the night of July 31st two very special children were born to James Charles Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter née Evens. Their names were Harrison James Potter and Rose Lillian Potter. Their birth would mark the change of many things in the wizarding world - for the betterment of all living creatures. Rose's birth will also mark the beginning of a better team in another world - so different and yet so similar to her own.

Harrison was the eldest, born at 23:54. His first name was after his great grandfather on his father's side, and his second name from his father. Harrison was a loud boy with wild black hair - like all Potter men - and had deep hazel eyes with a thin circle of emerald green around the pupil. He was of about average size, if not slightly smaller then your average new born for he was a twin. He was fun loving and very trusting of the adults that surround him through out the day; although he proffered his mother, father and Sirius above all others. His parents believed he was only attached to Sirius because he let Harrison rid on his back when in dog form.

Rose was a very small child looking like she was born four months early and not a month and a half late; she was born at 23:59 just before the turning of the day and month. She was paler then was considered normal with large eyes, full red lips and a buttoned nose. Rose's hair was soft and black, darker then her brothers. Her large eyes were a mesmerizing emerald green, more stunning then even her mothers. She looked very cute and her parents new she would be stunningly beautiful when she was older.

Rose was a quite child proffering to watch what was going on or play with her brother. She did not trust easily and the only ones she would allow to hold her or her brother (Rose would cry and struggle if anyone else held them) was their mother and father, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank and Minerva. The Potters and co. where shocked when she cried about Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts and leader of light and Peter Pettigrew the Potters fourth best friend, holding them.

In their first four hundred and fifty seven days of life you could tell the Potter twins were close. They would always be together whether they were playing or sleeping. No one new of the truly remarkable connection the two shared apart from the twins themselves. They guarded the secret when they were young and would guard it from any they do not trust with their lives. You see the twins were able to communicate mentally, although at such a young age, they were only able to use pictures and feelings, they were still able to tell what the other wanted. They new the others mind as well as they new their own, if not better.

James and Lily noticed that they had some form of connection but were unsure how deep that connection was or would become. The first time they noticed something different was when Lily was trying to stop Harrison from crying. Rose, who was playing with James' fingers on the other side of the room, crawled over to her brother with the black dog teddy that Sirius had gifted them in her hand. The moment Harrison had the toy he stop crying and settled down in his mother's lap.

Although the Potters were in hiding because of the war against Voldemort they were relatively happy and carefree. That was until Dumbledore came to them and told them about a prophecy and how one of their children fit into it and that Voldemort was trying to find them. The Potters updated their security charms and added the Fidelius charm to their wards and prayed they would be safe for they were unable to enter Potter Manner at that time because it was under reconstruction by the goblins after the death of James parents, Dora and Charles (the wards had not been fully active in war mode since they were expecting the minister over). It would be another year before they could go under the full war protection wards of the manner which were almost unbeatable.

However, their hope of safety was crushed as disaster struck the Potter family - on Halloween night of 1986 – three months before they could enter Potter Manor. It was a normal night and Lily was just putting the children to bed when James panicked voice sounded from down the stairs:

"Take the twins and run. It's him, Peter has betrayed us. Run, I'll hold him of!" James' shout was soon followed by a cruel laugh.

Lily grabbed hold of her children and with tears in her eyes tried to activate her portkey. Unfortunately, Voldemort had placed wards around the Potter house stopping any forms of transport. Lily gently placed her children into one of the cribs, were they sat clinging to each other and staring wide eyed but silently at their crying mother for they understood that they did not want to be found.

"I love you both. Remember we will always be with you, in your hearts." she whispered before kissing them on the forehead and turning to face the oncoming evil. A few seconds later the door was blasted of its hinges and a tall man, with brown hair and pale skin stood in the door way. People would have thought of him as handsome were it not for his frightening blood red eyes and the evil that radiated from his aura.

"Stand aside." He hissed coldly, raising his wand to point it at Lily who was wandless and trying to shield her children from the man's view.

"Never Voldemort," Lilly answered tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"Stand aside and you will live." The now identified, Voldemort, demanded.

"No not my children please." Lily begged.

"My patient's wares thin. Move!" commanded Voldemort.

"Kill me, not my children. Kill me."

"Very well" Voldemort smirked, "Avada Kedavra."

A bright green light shot from Voldemort's wand and hit Lily square in the chest for she refused to move and allow her children to die in her place; she fell to the floor eyes wide and vacant in death. Voldemort turned his wand on the crying twins with a victorious smirk.

"One of you is the child of the prophecy I know it and now I shall end it. No one will have the power to beat me! Avada Kedavra" he spoke the words of the death curse without a hint of remorse in his voice.

The light shot at the two twins. Voldemort was laughing until he noticed something was wrong. The beam of death had been stopped by a purple shield that was inches from the twins. The shield absorbed the light then shot it back at Voldemort faster then it was before. Voldemort screamed in pain as his soul was ripped from his body.

The magical back lash was enough to take out some of the support beams but the twins and their felled parents were unharmed by the rubble because a similar shield to what had appeared around the twins appeared round their parents. When the building stopped falling apart the shields flickered out of existence and Harrison fell unconscious due to magical exhaustion. Rose however clung to consciousness with all the stubbornness of a young child, somehow knowing that the night's drama were not yet over.

Ten minuets after the wards had gone down Dumbledore appeared on the property. He was an old man with a long white beard that could be tucked in his belt. He had twinkling blue eyes and half moon spectacles. People of the wizarding world viewed him as the greatest mage of the time because he defeated Grindewald and was the only one Voldemort feared. Albus Perciful Wulfric Brain Dumbledore was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had an Order of Merlin first class for defeating Grindewald, he was the Grand Sorcerer and Chef Warlock of the Wizagmont and finally the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards.

Dumbledore carefully looked other the twins, taking little notice of their dead parents who lay as though asleep on the floor. After a few moments he noticed the lightning blot scar that rested on Harrison's forehead, just above his right eye. He did not see the tiger-lily and black-rose scars that were carved above Rose's heart for they were covered by her shirt and there was little blood, so he assumed that Harrison was The-Boy-Who-Lived, the one of the prophecy and the one who will defeat Voldemort.

His eyes then travelled to the half awake Rose, they hardened and lost their customary twinkled as he picked up the girl. Rose tried to struggle but she was too tired and too young and weak to do anything substantial. Dumbledore waved his wand at one of the toys that littered the floor and transfigured it into an exact copy, a golem, of Rose which he placed in the cot next to Harrison.

With that dealt with Dumbledore Apparated out of the destroyed house and landed in the entrance hall of a manner that very few new about. A few moments after he arrived impatiently tapping his foot, a tall man with brown hair and eyes regally entered after he had been informed by the house elves that Dumbledore had arrived in his entrance hall.

"What do you want Dumbledore?" the man questioned icily with a raised eyebrow for he did not like the old man, he was a Death Eater through and through.

"The girl's name is Rose Evens do what you want with her but keep her alive. She is to be known as your granddaughter now that her parents have died. Your house now has an heiress." Dumbledore instructed handing the child over before Disapparating to Hogwarts with out waiting to see if the man wanted the girl or not.

* * *

><p>THE END OF CHAPTER ONE<p>

I hope you liked it and I will update as soon as a can. I know that there are grammar mistakes as well as punctuation and structure but if someone can point it out to me I would be grateful because then I can correct it.

PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE review.


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood? What childhood?

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story or any recognized characters and places.**

Childhood what childhood?

Harrison was sent by Dumbledore, despite the protest of his deputy headmistress and friend of the Potter family Minerva McGonagall, to live with the Dursleys in Surry. Sirius would have taken him in when he arrived at Godric Hallows but Hagrid arrived shortly afterwards and blinded by their trust in Dumbledore Sirius handed Harrison to Hagrid who took the orphaned boy to his aunt and uncle's house.

Petunia Violet Dursley née Evens was Lily's sister and the last of Harrison and Rose's blood family for all the Potters had been killed in the last two wizarding wars (against Grindewald and Voldemort) and Muggle wars (WW1 and WW2); the Evens, which only had four members left after WW1 and WW2 (the rest of the Even line had fought in the war or died because of bombs or in factories), had been killed in a Death Eater attack in the later stages of the war against Voldemort. Petunia survived because she was on a date with her boyfriend – Vernon; Lily had survived because she was at school.

Both Petunia and Vernon (Petunia's husband) hated magic and by extension Harrison.

They would lock him in the cupboard under the stairs (which was his room) and starved him. They degraded and insulted him on a regular basis and treated him like a slave. His cousin Dudley was treated in the complete opposite way. He was spoilt rotten and treated like the centre of the universe. The Dursley adults did not hit Harrison often apart from the occasional slap when greatly angered but Dudley went out of his way to hunt down his cousin and cause him harm with the help of his 'friends'.

Harrison excelled in his studies no matter how much the Dursley's tried to discourage him. He worked hard to read as much as he could and if he did not take it all in then his sister, who retains information even if not read but seen, would teach him later on or explain something that he had not understood at the time.

He also trained his body physically; going for a run everyday for an hour or two depending on how early he got up or how late at night it was (depending on chores list and punishments). When he was six he also convince the Dursley's to let him go to the little dojo that was around the corner to the local park. They were not pleased to have to spend money on him but it kept him out of the house and he still made sure to finish his chores to their ridiculously high standard. Dudley also went for two lessons but he was unfit and did not like physical exercise and stopped going.

Harrison would have been ignorant of the wizarding the world and how his parents died had it not been for his sister who had edict memory and told him about it. She showed him that he was loved by his parents and not forgotten, that he had people out there who loved him. When he asked why they did not come to get them she explained that Dumbledore was a very powerful man who people look up to and he could have stopped them or convinced them that he was safe. Also their godmother, Alice Longbottom née Splint, and her husband Frank was in St Mungo's long term ward after having been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodolphus Lastrange and Barty Crouch Jr.

Rose kept her brother up to date on what was going on in the wizarding world and what was happing with Sirius who had been thrown in Azkaban for the betrayal of the Potters, which led to the death of James, Lily and Rose Potter; the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. When they were seven, however, she was unable to continue trying to get the man a trial on a bi-weekly bases (which she had been attempting since she was three and a half) because of the way her home life was going. So she started teaching her brother about the wizarding law so he may have a chance of freeing their godfather when he entered the wizarding world. She also tried sending at least one partition every two months to the head of the Law and Records department and kept in contact with Amila Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (she did not know her true identity only knowing her by the name Violet Black) since she was the only person who had a chance of helping her with any great amount of success since she was not under the Minster's or Dumbledore's thumb.

Rose was also slowly teaching Harrison about the wizarding world and all the lesson offered at Hogwarts but because he did not learn as fast as she did he was a year or two behind her in their magical studies and very far behind in his studies of creatures and their society and law for he was not politically minded nor was he well versed in the language and ways of other races. But despite this he was still at a much higher level than most people his age and had completed the Hogwarts curriculum by the time he was seven.

Harrison would lean on his sister for support, love and comfort even though he new her situation was worse then his own. He did not know how bad it was because she was able to stop him from feeling her pain. Rose was his sister, mother, mentor and best friend. If she was to die Harrison new that after he had avenged her death he would not be able to go on. She was his other half in all things. But she was the stronger of the two of them, mentally, instinctly, physically and emotional. She was the quite one who hides in the background while he was the leader, the one to take point and step in the spot light despite the fact that he did not really like being looked at and idolized.

0*0*0*0*0

Rose was left with the Sulpher family. They were thought to be pureblood but Ralphus's (the head of the Sulpher family) great grandmother was a Muggle and his great grandfather a half blood to the Sulphur family with a Muggleborn mother and pureblood father. It was Ralphus' grandfather with the help of the last of the Graven line that made the fake history of marriage into the Sulpher family to document them as purebloods and keep the Graven line alive through blood adoption.

Ralphus, a tall middle aged man who looked average became a loyal Death Eater not long after he graduated Hogwarts. When Voldemort was defeated he talked himself out of Azkaban, claiming the imperious; money also went a long way to undoing his sentences, along with the fact he was not a _known_ Death Eater.

His wife Marie, who was of the Greengrass family and two years younger than him, died in the war against Voldemort because she would not kill or hurt anyone in the name of Voldemort; she wished to follow the path of the rest of her family and stay neutral but since she was forced to marry to Ralphus she had no choice but to pledge her allegiance (with the mark or not) or die. True to her family and their morals Marie chose to die, after she warned her family to up the protection around their house because she did not know how her choice would affect her family. Luckily Voldemort did not take his grievances out on her family because Severus Snape came forward with the first lines of the prophecy within a week of her death.

Ralphus had a son called Ryan who also served Voldemort, being born early in the marriage between Marie and Ralphus. He was seventeen when he took the Dark Mark and eighteen when he got married. Ryan's wife, Mandy Bucklehurst was killed in a raid, five mouths before Voldemort was killed. Ryan was unable to father children after he had a brutal encounter with Lily Potter outside St Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries; although this knowledge was not wildly known because it would have blacken their family name further if they were unable to produce an heir or at the very least an heiress.

They had a large house that was a small mansion in all but the deeds since a mansion coast more to keep and the location must be registered with the ministry unless the mansion was more then six thousand five hundred years old. The house had 30 decent sized bedrooms (ten with on suit), 5 master bedrooms with attached bathroom, 18 bathrooms, a small ballroom, a large ballroom, a large dinning room, a small dining room, a large kitchen, a smaller kitchen, a large library, four studies, a music room (forgotten at the back of the house since it had been a few generations since a Sulpher played music), a potions lab, a potion storage room, a large winery, and an owlary.

Under the house, below even the potion rooms and winery which were on the first and second ground floors respectively, there was a large dungeon with two hundred cells. The stairs leading down that far were hidden so only someone tied into the wards or accompanied by someone registered by the ward could see or find them. The dungeons still had torture equipment from the last two and a half thousand years. The torture devices were both Muggle and wizarding.

Surrounding the house was a large amount of land, including a small forest, vine yard and farm. The farm and vineyard had gone slightly wild since the house elves had been ordered to look after the inside of the house nine generations back and they had no idea how to take care of something like that since the knowledge had not been past onto the new house elf generation for a few generations and they had not been ordered to fix the mess so they could not go and seek information from house elves that know what they are doing in relation to such things.

There was also a large green house with many rare and non-rare magical plants between the vineyard and farm. At the edge of the farm was a stable that open to a running/training field. In the stable there were thirteen horses, two hippogriffs, five Thestrals and one griffin. The house elves knew how to feed them but they were not knowledgeable in ridding, training and grooming the beast so they were quite scruffy looking and not very strong due to lack of movement and exercise.

The three house elves that the Sulphur's owned were worked of their feet trying to keep the house in order and the Sulphur's happy. They wanted to be free but could not openly disrespect their master's because of the magic that binds them and the oath that their ancestors had made. The three house elves were the last of their families that had been serving the Sulpher family for eleven generations.

Rose was made in to the Sulphur's main slave. She had to clean the bedrooms and hallways, tend to the farm, forest, horses, Hippogriffs, Griffin, Thestrals, vineyard and green houses (she was able to get in contact with the Potter house elves who new what to do and she read up information in books).

Also she was to cook dinner but the house elves were able to help her with that since that was one of their chores as well. If she was not able to get to the kitchen on time to start the dinner off the house elves did that and she finished the cooking, helped dish up and did the washing.

She was also to make sure that all of the books in the library remain clean and in their place after having been read. If a book was broken she had to fix it using the book kit that the Sulphur's had had in their family for sixteen generations (there was a large stack of broken books in the library when they first ordered her to sought it; it took one and half years to fix them all or rewrite them if they are beyond repair). When the grapes in the Vineyard had ripened and been picked Rose also had to help the house elves ground them and make wine which they sold half of.

They would beat and torture her on a regular basis. At first they also tried putting her under the imperious but she was able to throw it of after the fourth attempt of them trying to gain full control of her, since what they asked was against her, admittedly large, moral code. They would feed her enough to survive and the house elves were able to sneak her some of the food after they stoked up the house and sometimes she was able to sneak some of the harvest vegetables away as well. But that left her with little non-naturally found sugar, dairy and carbohydrates in her diet.

The Sulphurs taught her how to be the perfect pureblood women and how to uphold etiquette. This was so that no one would be suspicious when she goes to Hogwarts as Ryan's daughter, born eleven months before the death of Mandy who had died five months before Voldemort's downfall. Because of this they had changed her birthday day so that it was on June 12th instead of July 31st despite the fact that the Sulphur's did not know that. They could get away with lying about her birthday because when a pureblood has a child they normally hide the child from the moment the woman starts showing till twenty three months after the birth, by which time the child would know how not to embarrass their family by drooling or talking (babbling) when they shouldn't.

The Sulphurs also had her down at Gringotts as the rightful inheritor of their estates should they die – which was not something they were planning on doing any time soon. The blood adoption they used did not change her appearance; they had used the weaker blood adaption potion which combined with her desire not to be their child by blood weakened its effects.

Rose was a quick study who remember everything and soon became an expert on agriculture, herbology, the making of wine, cooking, cleaning, care of magical and mundane creatures and the moon faces, planets and star alignments because she had to know them when working. She also studied healing, history, law, politics, magical theory, defensive magic, offensive magic, ruins, mind magic, potions, Arithmancy, vampires and their society, magic, language and law, Centaurs and their society, magic, law and language, werewolves and their society and law, house elves and their society, language, magic and law as well as many other knowledgeable creatures such as the Merpeople, Fairies and Goblins.

When Rose could not get information from the books in the Sulphur Library she contacted books stores through owls or the Potter elves and sent the (Sulphur or Potter) house elves to pick up the books and pay using the Sulphur accounts. Also she got in contact with the creatures she wanted to study either through mail or in person with the help of the house elves. Sometimes it would take a lot of time (1 to 2 years at most) but eventually she would convince the leader of the group to teacher her about their people. The goblins, Centaurs, High Elves and Vampires also taught her how to fight using their combat methods.

The Sulphurs made sure that she new their family history, the history of all other pure bloods and the magic side of half-blood families, the magical law, the workings of the wizardnmont, how to dance traditional dances (the high elves helped her there so she had to spend less time lost and venerable in hold with some she did not now and trust at a dance class, which she still had to attend after she new how to dance since it was a social gathering for the children), traditional celebrations and the like. The Sulphurs took her too many balls and functions but she normally stayed quiet and observed from one of the darker corners. Sometimes though when she was forced to talk or dance she acted shy (which was not a complete act since she was a shy person who did not like being centre of attention or in large groups) so that she did not have to say much and was easily forgotten by everyone else.

She was able to sneak into the library and flick through books and later she would go through her mind and process what she learnt. She was also able to do this with what her brother read since he allows her into his mind. This also helps her teach him about things since time passes slower in the mind then anywhere else. In the Muggle world she and her brother were studying Chemistry, Biology, Physic, English, Law, Politic, Sociology, Philosophy, Psychology, Mechanics, Music, Dance( the Muggle world had some dances that the wizarding world did not), History, Ancient History, Medicine, German, Spanish, Chinese, Polish, French and Zoology.

Rose was also learning the many different styles of Marshal Arts along side her brother. Harrison picked up the moves easily and was stronger then her although Rose was better at changing and adapting her fighting style to fit her and the situation since she had hands on practise with creatures of higher ability in certain areas, while Harrison only had practise with his human trainer and class.

Rose was good friends with the house elves and they would talk quietly to each other in the kitchens when they were not doing anything late at night or in the evening. They became part of her family and helped each other stay sane in the house so full of hate, pain and dark magic. They shielded and healed each other as best they could from the Sulphurs raff while one of them was recovering or trying to get something done.

Rose was able to practise wandless magic and became very affiant at it although she kept her skills and knowledge to herself and her brother since she did not want anyone else finding out. The house elves were one of the few races who helped her develop this skill since they use wandless magic as well, but with a slightly different way of doing so. Through this Rose, and by extension Harrison, also learnt wandless elemental magic as well as wizarding wandless magic.

It was at one of the Yule gatherings that she saw Severus Snape, the youngest potions master of the century and potions teacher at Hogwarts. He was one of the few people she saw that she recognised from her childhood but he acted cold and distant - crawl even. The only time he showed any of the gentle and kind man she met when her parents were alive was when he was looking at Draco Malfoy and his parents. Even then the love he held for that family was only shown in the slight un-narrowing of his eyes and removal of his semi- permanent sneer. When he saw her he did not recognise her since he had only since her twice when she was younger and she did not look a lot like her parents anymore – maintaining only the black hair (with red high lights) of her father and green eyes of her mother.

When she turned seven the Sulphurs started rapping her; she no longer slept in the cupboard on the second floor because she was in one or the others bedroom every night. Rose hid her pain from her brother because she new that it would enrage him and he would do something stupid that he would later regret.

Rose met with the Greengrass' since they were her family from her 'grandmother's' side and she got to know the youngest, Astoria (who was two years younger) and Daphne (the same age). They were both very kind, as were their family although Rose only saw them three times a year at the family gathering. When they met Rose let Astoria lead the conversation whiles both her self and Daphne added in comments; although, as the time went on during one of their meetings Daphne relaxed and became quite chatty as well.

Rose also met other Pureblood children although she did not speak with them unless she absolutely had to, gaining some of their loyalty simple because she was quite and unobtrusive. She cared not whether the child was from a light or dark family and acted the same way around all of them. Their political and monitory power also meant nothing to her and this was something that both the children and adults who observed or met her picked up on quickly. That and the fact that she was painfully shy and dislike being in hold when dancing with anyone even if she had dance with them on previous occasions.

Rose new that her-self and Harrison were growing up faster then most children. Being forced into situations they should not be in and loosing their innocents and ignorance faster then most. But she would protect her brother; the same way their mother and father protected them if she has to.

* * *

><p>The Sulphurs are characters I thought up, the family history was something that I also made. I needed some evil guys to be Rose's careers and they were the result since I could not use a known Death Eater. shrugs.<p>

I hope that you liked it,

please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognized in this story.**

Diagon Ally

After constant letters arriving for a week and a frantic trip round the country, Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, came and told Harrison about Hogwarts. The twins had decided to keep Harrison ignorant of the wizarding world at first but slowly get better with his knowledge and etiquette. He was to be studious but not to studious; aiming for fifth or sixth in the year except in defence which he could get up to first place in. Depending on how Severus Snape acted towards him Harrison was to get a low average grade (if he is mean) or a slightly above average grade (if he is indifferent/kind-ish) on potions.

On their birthday Harrison went to Diagon Ally and brought what he would need with a little direction from Rose when he forgot something important. He was able to get a malty compartment trunk with a journeyman potions lab/duelling room, a standard school trunk, small library (holds ten thousand books) and an apartment with kitchen/dinner, living room, bedroom and toilet. Unfortunately his apartment compartment did not have two bedrooms and he could only get a four compartment trunk since he did not have time to be barging prices of anything else. The trunk was also well charmed but he was going to add his own while being observed by Rose since he was still getting the hang of harder warding spells in a small area, not having moved onto larger areas yet because of the power and precision involved.

He got quite a few extra books and an owl order form since Hagrid had rushed him out of the bookstore before he could start to seriously go bookworm on him. He brought two standard first potion ingredient kits and three equipment kits; Rose was going to supply other ingredients and Harrison had never made a potion before so it would be better to start him on with small things. Hagrid also brought him a beautiful snowy white owl which he called Hedwig. Hedwig was quite large and stands out but she was smart and intelligent, someone Harrison could ramble to since talking aloud made him came to conclusions easier and sometimes he did not want to disturb Rose by rambling nonsense to her.

Harrison brought a wand which was made of holly with the tail feather of a phoenix. The phoenix who gave the feather also gave one other. That other feather was in Voldemort's wand. This freak Harrison out before Rose reminded him that it is not the wand, but the wizard, who defines who they are. He brought a wand holder which he placed on his arm for easy access to his wand. Although he did not need a wand to do magic it would look suspicious if he did not use one.

0*0*0*0

Rose was allowed into the Ally the day after Harrison. Ryan dropped her of at about eight in the morning and said he would be back in six hours before leaving. Ryan did not know it since he had more money then he could use but he had given her enough to buy a standard two bedroom house, buy furniture and then live without working for around three years in comfort (the money bag was much larger on the inside).

Rose went to Gringotts first, and like normal when the Sulphurs set her loose in the Ally or she was able to get away for a short amount of time, she transferred two hundred galleons into a vault that she had set up so only she and her brother could access it and it was under the name Violet Black. She did this in case she needed to get out some money and was not able to access the Potter or Sulphur vaults. Also if the Sulphurs decided to remove her form their family she had money to full back on that did not leave her dependent on the Potter vaults since Dumbledore, as Harrisons _'magical guardian,'_ was most likely watching for transactions from the trust vault, which was the only one Harrison had access to until he was sixteen as the _'last'_ of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter. Rose also took the time to check how her investments were doing in both the wizarding and Muggle world.

The first shop Rose went in was the trunk and bag shop. There she brought a bottom less bag with three sections. It was black and made of Peruvian Vipertooth (dragon) hid. It had many protective spells on it so her things would be safe and only she or someone she trusts would be able to open the bag.

She also brought a seven compartment trunk. The trunk was made out of rose wood and was a dark red. There was a snake lock on the front and different animals carved into the bottom rim of the trunk. To open it to a different compartment she had to place her hand on the snake lock and say the password for the section she wanted. From the outside it looked like a standard trunk. There were many protection charms on both the inside and the outside and she was going to add more to it since she was very paranoid.

The first compartment was as bottomless as she needed it to be so she could put what she wanted into it. There were also malty sections to it so she could think of the section she wanted and opened it to that bottomless compartment. It was not completely bottomless since the depth changes depending on what was placed in it and it could only go up to 647ft by 450ft (23,292cm by 16,200cm). The password for this one was 'libertad' (liberated in German) spoken in parseltongue.

The second compartment was a master's potion lab with a storage room since she was very proficient at making potions and was getting better as the years went on. She love potions and took every opportunity she could to learn or make a potion and had already reached masters potions most of them healing potions or antidotes but there were a few others that could be used in situations of defence or in war. She had also experiment making new potions from scratch or bettering potions already in existents. She found alternate Muggle plants for all of the magical plants and the same for all magical creature parts despite the fact that very few, and normally only dark potions, use magical creature parts anyway.

Coming of the large potions lab was a sterile room, similar to a hospital in case she ever needed to treat an injury on herself, her brother or someone that she may later befriend. There was also a large cupboard filled with shelves; one side for her potion ingredients and the other for finished potions. Her potions equipment was to be placed in cupboards or hung on the wall in the main potions lab so that she could get then quickly. Their was also a sink in the potions lab so she could wash her equipment in hot water so as to not contaminate a later potion. The password for this one was 'Shadows rising' in parseltongue.

The third compartment had a duelling area, the walls spelled to fix themselves. There were also many interconnected targets which she could program how she wanted as well as things that were able to attack her, also programmed how she wanted. She could add levels and skill sets to both the targets and the training dummies so that she did not have to impute some every time she wish to change the settings she could state the level and/or skill set she wanted to face.

Coming of the duelling room, there was a shower room and a small area with liquid storage and food storage. In another room coming of the duelling area was the weapon storage. She had yet to buy weapons but she had a dagger and long bow with arrows. She had made the long bow and arrows as protection while she was in the woods because many animals are magic resistant but not resistant to physical attacks. The password for this one was 'falcon's talon' in parseltongue.

The fourth compartment was a wardrobe. The Sulphurs had brought her many robes and allowed her to pick a few of them since she was the only female, but she wanted Muggle cloths since they were comfier and easier to move in than most wizarding robes. It was also easier and safer for her to carry most of her things on her person rather than leave them at the Sulphurs were they could be found and destroyed. The password for this one was 'the hunters faithful' in parseltongue.

The fifth compartment was a library which was capable of holding ten hundred thousand books. There was also a study area, which she needed to furnish. The password for this one was 'dog star' in parseltongue.

The sixth compartment was the equivalent to a small flat. There were two small bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen dinner, living room and art/music room. None of the rooms were furnished yet. The password for this one was 'Raven's nest' in parseltongue.

Finally there was a normal school trunk were she could put her school things. The trunk had dividers so she could put her school books in a different part to her cloths. It made packing easier and neater then just throwing her things in something that had no sections. The password for this one was 'freiheit' meaning freedom in German. It was not in parseltongue because she did not want people to know that she had such ability so it was safer to just set it to recognise her magical signature and a spoken password although the password was not strictly necessary for her to access the trunk.

Once her trunk and bag was paid for Rose headed to the only furniture store in Diagon Ally. After a little searching she brought two beds (twin), a sofa (black), two armchairs (dark green), a fridge, a freezer, a oven, a microwave, four book cases that she could attach to her library which already had shelves and bookcases, two bedside tables, an office desk, an office chair, and a few other things to furnish all six of her rooms in her apartment compartment and office area. All the wooden furniture was made out of rose wood or mahogany since they were dark, strong and study.

The fridge was charmed so that after she added one item of each thing she may wish to have all she had to do was place her wand to the inside of the door and the food/drink will appear in the quantity she wanted. For example if she brought one bottle of water and placed it in the fridge and closed the door. Then she opened the door and thought of six bottles of water with her wand in the right place. She would then get six bottles of water even if she had never brought that many; the same would happen with the freezer. However the food and drink produced this way will never be as good as going to the shop and buying it but it was quick and useful should you not be able to get to a food or water supply easily.

Then she went to the music store and brought a violin, a piano, a cello, a flute, a saxophone, a harp, a trumpet, a cornet, an electric guitar, and acoustic guitar. Both her and her brother had learnt how to play the instruments using the music room that had been hidden at the back of the Sulphurs house and half of Harrisons breaks which he spent in the music room to learn how to play. She also brought music books so they could write down any songs they may write as well as other artist's music and lyrics in case they decided to play another's song instead of one of their own. They already had a few songs composed between the two of them but they were never able to write it down since they did not have the proper paper. They also new quite a few songs from other artists but if they wanted to learn a new song they could write it down instead of memorising and picking it apart like they had been doing with all the other songs they had played.

Her next stop was a clothing store. Here she brought a Muggle wardrobe for herself and her brother as well as a wizarding one. The colours were dark the brightest being red, grass green and deep ocean blue - the darker the colours the more you blend in. Most of her cloths were firm fitting so as to reveal her figure (which she was already starting to develop) but not be to revealing. There was a few that were not as fitting but they weren't high in number and consisted mainly of work out gear although she had some tight fitting work out gear for curtain aspects of her training.

Harrisons' cloths ranged from slightly baggy (but not obstructing) too firm fitting. She also brought her school uniform. They were all charmed to grow with them, resist wear and tare and had a small amount of protection charms on, although she was going to add more when she returned to the Sulphurs by sowing runes into the seams and weaving spells around them. She also brought fabrics so she could make her own cloths making it easier to weave spells into the fabric and sow ruins into it as well as do it to a design she liked at very little coast.

After buying her cloths she took a stop next door at the accessories shop. There she brought black fingerless gloves (some going up to her elbow), chokers, hair pins, hair bands, hair ties, ribbons, a few bracelets; nail varnish (purple, blood red, emerald/grass green, black), black eye liner, lipstick (dark red, black, purple, paler), eye shadow and a lot of colour contacts (red, light/dark blue, black, brown and forest green). The contacts were charmed so that she could see in the dark with ease; they would also last four months of constant use each and not move around while in your eye. Rose new that the shop was not visited by purebloods often because the shop owner was Muggleborn and most of the things in the shop were Muggle designed but Rose was confident no body was say anything because the Lady Malfoy wore jewellery, lipstick and gloves from the shop.

Next she headed to a weapons shop were she got armour made out of a cross between Hungarian horntail, Acromantula skin and basilisk skin that would stick to the skin and adjust to your size (two for her and another two for her brother) since she new that Voldemort would come back and they would fight – the fates themselves have said so. It was designed in such a way that they could hide it under most of their cloths and hide weapons in folds through out the armour but still have quick and easy access to them.

Two long bows which she was going to add ruins to like she did with the one she carved back at the Sulphurs; arrows of different makes which she could study and replicate; five swords of different makes, two of each make so they could learn which type of sword suits them best and develop muscles to work with that sword and the others all though they may not work as well for them as their main sword.

Daggers and throwing knives so they could work on aim and close combat fighting as well as having a back up weapon that is easily carried and hidden if they were not able to were their armour (like if she was wearing a short dress or Harrison was wearing a pair of shorts. They could only roll up the sleeves of the armour, not the legs) should they loose their swords, bows and wands.

Each item came with sheaves, holders or a case for an extra Snickle. They were all goblin made so Rose new they were of brilliant quality and could deflect all spells and absorb any helpful substances spilled upon them like poison. Also with a bit of training they could also channel spells through them which would come in handy if they used ruin based spells since most needed a channel. Some elemental magic also needed some kind of ground or channel so that it did not go out of the casters control, especially if it was a wizard or witch performing the magic.

The manager, who was an expert in all the weapons he sells, was at first unsure about letting her buy so many deadly weapons but when he saw the way that she was handling, analyzing, identifying and testing the weapons he agreed to let her buy them after she promised to only use them in defence of herself, her family and innocents. He also promised to never reveal her identity which was something he agrees to every time he allows someone to actually buy his weapons since he refuses to allow anyone who may use the weapons to harm innocents from buying any. He was a good man who works with magical creatures and Muggles more then he does wizards and witches since they are notoriously lazy beings who would normally only buy the weapons to cause someone harm.

Once that was done Rose brought stationary (enough to last twenty years or so) from both the wizarding and Muggle world, her school books and some of the ones that interested her but that the Sulphurs did not have (which came to about one hundred books) and a telescope. She brought enough potion ingredients to last twenty years even if she was making three potions a day every day and messed up a few times. Then add in the ingredients that she picks from the forest and green house at the Sulphurs and it will be a long time before she would need to come back. She also brought thousands of phials, twenty cauldrons, and ten sets of stirring and chopping equipment and three scales. She went to a second hand store and brought all of the books they had (which came to about four hundred) because second hands books were sometimes the best and rarest.

With that done Rose's last stop was Ollivanders. Shockingly she was a match with two wands. The first was holly with ice phoenix feather and the second was holly and Burch with Thestral tail hair and a Hungarian Horntails heart string.

She brought two wand holders one of them had a small compartment in. She placed one wand holder on her arm and the other one on her leg. The one with the compartment was on her leg. She placed her shrunken trunk in the compartment. No one would be able to remove the holders or see them and nothing in the holders could be removed by anyone but her. She placed her Thestral and dragon cored wand in the one on her leg and the phoenix wand in the one on her arm. After paying and extracting an oath of secrecy for both hers and her brother's wands (something Ollivander was willing to give) Rose left and waited at the apparition point for Ryan to come and pick her up.

When she got back to the house Rose went straight outside to harvest the green house, checking the vineyard and farm, before heading into the forest and getting more ingredients. Everything except the farm stuff went into her trunk under a very powerful stasis charm that will keep the ingredients as fresh as the day they were picked. Later she also added the ingredients she had stored in the Sulphur's potion lab over the years as well as the many potions she had made only leaving about a tenth of everything so that the Sulphurs would not get suspicious should they come and look at the storage.

Once she had been out for a few hours Rose headed back inside to put all the cloths the Sulphurs had brought her into her new wardrobe before making dinner and talking with the house elves. She added a small amount of food and drink to her fridge and freezer so as to be prepared in case the Sulphurs decided to not let her eat for ten days again. She also bottle thirty bottles of water and added it to her water/food storage in the duelling compartment. That night as she lay next to Ryan who had finally succumbed to sleep Rose spoke with her brother and planned ahead about what they would do at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4: A new beginning

**Declaimer: I do not own anything. I swear, I don't. **

**Sorry that it took me so long to update I got distracted.  
><strong>

Chapter four: Hogwarts Year One - the Beginning

The month leading to September 1st went in relative peace. The Dursleys were scared of what Harrison could do now that he had been told about the wizarding world, so they ignored him which allowed Harrison time to train in his trunk. Rose also linked their two trunks together so they could travel between the two. This meant they could have their first face to face conversation and it allowed them to train together since Rose had linked her duelling, potions, and apartment compartments together and then done the same with Harrisons. The library was linked through a book shelf so you placed your wand on the book shelf and thought of the book or type of book you wanted.

Since she had lots of room in her library Rose copied the Sulphur's books while Harrison copied the Surry library books and they combined them in her library. She also made a book were she wrote the titles and authors of all the books in her library. Adding a few ruins and spells to the book and her shelves she could write the title, author or genre of a book and get a list of ones that go in that section and with a pulse of magic she could summon the book or find its location depending on what she was feeling. Harrison just copied some books from the subjected areas he was most interested in, the worst at or needed some reference material for.

Rose would cast a glamour charm to cover up her scars (she had a permanent one other the one she got from Voldemort because she did not want the Sulphurs seeing it and they had not noticed it that first month since she had instinctively glamour it when she was handled by Dumbledore and then strangers despite her weekend magical core at the time) but after two weeks she allowed Harrison to see them. The fact that they had hurt her so angered Harrison but Rose stopped him from coming to her trunk. Because she made the connection she was able to remove it with a single word.

Finally September 1st came. Rose spent the morning doing her chores and making sure the new house elf, Pip, that the Sulphurs had hired new what he was doing and that he, or the others, could come to her for help should they need it. Pip still had not got a hang of looking after the animals since he is so small and the agriculture is still beyond all the house elves but they had two months till the summer harvest season and she had already planted everything and she would be back the day the winter and summer harvest starts being planted so they should be alright for most of the year. She also promised to come back at least once a week to ride and groom the animals but she would not be able to set that date because her timetable would have to be flexible depending on when she can feasibly get away.

Rose wore a long black laced robe with long sleeves that fanned out by her hand looking more like a dress then a robe; her hair tied back in a plate with a black and green ribbon tying it and weaved into the plate. She also covered her scars with a powerful glamour so that it can not be detected or dispelled without her permission – it was the same spell she used every time she stepped outside the wards. The Sulphur's had learnt that even though Rose was farming she never got dirt on her cloths so they did not buy rages for her to ware. This also had the added benefit of not showing them up when they had to get somewhere in a hurry and she would not have had time to change. Also the fact that they had to go cloths shopping with her regularly showed that they were 'taking care' of her.

Ralphus dropped her of at the platform two hours before it was due to leave; this made her one of the first people to arrive and meant she could pick what ever seat she wanted. Rose chose to sit in the compartment closes to the engine and the driver. Since it is slightly nosier there and close to the prefect's carriage, very few people actually sit there. Rose changed into her school uniform, wearing jeans and shirt underneath it and got out her book on 'Egyptian Hieroglyphs: there translation and use in magic'. Rose slowly read through the book talking with Harrison mentally about the Weasley family, especially Ronald Weasley who he was sharing a compartment with.

About halfway through the ride a bushy haired girl and round faced boy knocked on Harrison's compartment looking for a toad. Rose told Harrison to tell the people, who introduced themselves as Hermione and Neville, that they should ask a prefect to summon it for them. After a brief conversation, were Ron made a fool of himself, they left to do as Harrison suggested.

After five hours of reading Rose finished her book (she had been reading it slowly and sorting the information at the same time) and placed it back into her bag before heading to the driver's area. There she spoke with the driver about how the express worked and its history. Rose was very shy at first, asking little, but she enjoyed talking with the drive, coming out her shell slightly and asking a few more questions. He was fall of information and funny stories of the years gone by since he had been driving for thirty two years.

Finally ten minutes before the train came to a stop Rose returned to her compartment and waited for the train to come to a stop. She did not like crowds and was hoping to be the first one on the platform so she could get out of the way quickly.

When everyone was off the train the first years gathered around Hagrid - the half giant who had taken Harrison to Diagon Ally. Rose stayed at the back but close to her brother in case something were to happen, although she was not expecting anything, she was just being paranoid now that she was near her brother once more. They walked down a path in the dark which had trees on either side, until they came to a large black lake were about ten boats floated. They all got in four to a boat. Rose ended up with Harrison, Ron, and a sandy haired boy who introduced himself as Seamus.

When they first saw Hogwarts, Rose and Harrison both felt a welcoming hug of magic from the very school itself. It was magic of protection and love a place were anyone can find a home. It felt alive, born from the magic gifted to it other the centuries and imbedded into it when it was first made. Rose had a distinct feeling that the School was female.

From what she could see and new from reading all the Hogwarts A History's (a new copy was made every century one from each house but people normally buy the ones written by Gryffindors and never the ones made more then a century ago when it started to be filtered and information and stories lost or not told.) Rose could tell and new that Hogwarts castle is a large, seven story high castle supported by magic, with many towers and turrets and very deep dungeons, built at the end of the Early-Middle Ages (993). Hogwarts is built in a valley area – the surrounding mountains are part of the landscape – with a fairly large Black Lake to the south of the main building, which they were sailing across. The huge main oak front doors leading into the Entrance hall faces the west, and opens up to sloping lawns. The deep Forbidden Forest extends around to the west of the castle. There are also exterior greenhouses and vegetable patched on the school ground. Hogwarts is located in the Scottish highlands, near the all wizarding village of Hogsmeade were the children disembark from the train and not far from Dufftown, in Banffshire.

The boats sail across the black lake and into a harbour which was under the school, next to were the dungeons ended. Everyone silently climbed out of the boats and followed Hagrid who led them up curved stairs which were carved into the hill itself. The stairs led to a caught yard which is separated from the slopped grass leading down to the grounds by stone archways. Hagrid led them up the stairs and stopped just before the oak doors which he knocked three times on.

The door was opened immediately and they were greeted by a tall, stern woman wearing dark green robes. Her greying hair was tied back into a bun at the back of her head. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall Head of house Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress. She led them through the entrance hall which is located on the ground floor of the castle. Opposite the west facing great oak doors that lead out of the castle is a grand stair case. It is also the only stair case that does not move for it only goes to the second floor. Behind the grand stair case is the stair cast that leads down to a part of the dungeons. There was also another stair case that leads down to the dungeons which is located opposite the great hall, where there was a wall fall of portraits.

Professor McGonagall came to a stop inside a chamber to the left of the great hall. Rose stood in the back corner hided in the shadows as she observed her fellow first years that were all nervously talking. When the ghost came in through a wall a few of the girls screamed in fright making almost everyone else jump. When McGonagall came back, she told the ghost to hurry along before she led them into the hall. Rose stood at the back of the line while Harrison was near the middle with Ron in front of him and Neville Longbottom (their Godbrother) behind him.

The double doors that lead to the great hall are located on the right of the entrance hall (when you enter the school). The great hall has five tables. The first four are long ways leading down from the door with their house shields hanging above them. The fifth one is for the teacher's which resides on a slightly raised platform at the top of each table. Behind the teachers table on the right there was a door which led to an attached room where emergency meetings used to be held or small social lunches with parents or governors. And in the middle there was the Hogwarts logo proudly displaced above and behind the headmaster's chair and expanding three chairs either side. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky and unless you looked very closely it looked as the roof opened out into the heavens. The students were all sat at their house tables looking at the first years curiously. The ghosts were sparkling silver dots along the tables which had false silver and gold cutlery laid out on. Lighting the hall were thousands of candles floating several feet above the tables and attached to the walls.

After McGonagall led them up to the front of the hall facing the students she placed a stool and hat in front of them. After a moment it started singing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,__  
>But don't judge on what you see,<em>_  
>I'll eat myself if you can find<em>_  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>_  
>You can keep your bowlers black,<em>_  
>your top hats sleek and tall,<em>_  
>for I'm the<em>_Hogwarts__Sorting Hat__  
>and I can cap them all.<em>_  
>There's nothing hidden in your head<em>_  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>_  
>so try me on and I will tell you<em>_  
>where you ought to be.<em>_  
>You might belong in<em>_Gryffindor,__  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>_  
>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<em>_  
>Set<em>_Gryffindors apart;__  
>You might belong in<em>_Hufflepuff,__  
>Where they are just and loyal,<em>_  
>Those patient<em>_Hufflepuffs are true__  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>_  
>Or yet in wise old<em>_Ravenclaw,__  
>if you've a ready mind,<em>_  
>Where those of wit and learning,<em>_  
>Will always find their kind;<em>_  
>Or perhaps in<em>_Slytherin__  
>You'll make your real friends,<em>_  
>Those cunning folks use any means<em>_  
>To achieve their ends.<em>_  
>So put me on! Don't be afraid!<em>_  
>And don't get in a flap!<em>_  
>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>_  
>for I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

McGonagall then started calling out names in alphabetical order. Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Dean Tomas, and Ronald Weasley went to Gryffindor along with Harrison who had to convince the hat not to place him in Slytherin – that would have not turned out well for him and their plans.

Vincent Crabbe, Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson went into Slytherin.

Terry Boot, Mandy Bucklehurst, Padma Patil and Blaise Zabini ended up in Ravenclaw although the hat took a while when deciding Blaise's house.

Hanna Abbott, Susan Bones, Seamus Finnigan, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Ernie McWilliams and Zacharias Smith ended up in Hufflepuff.

Rose after a very long debate with the hat since she fit so well into all the houses ended up in Gryffindor along with her brother; she new that, that would not go over well with the Sulphurs but her brother needed her and she would take the pain to help him.

Dinner was a loud affair with people talking and getting to know one another but Rose stayed quite, just observing and listening to what people were saying. Dumbledore stood at the end of dinner to make an announcement about not being allowed into the _FORBIDEN _forest, not being allowed to perform magic in the corridors and that, for that year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side was out of bounds for anyone who did not wished to die a painful. Rose and Harrison resisted the urge to bang their heads on the table and she saw others, at the Slytherin table and the teachers table, were having a similar reaction. Of cause now that Dumbledore had told the students not to go to the corridor or risk death and not explain why he had peaked their interest and people will go and investigate.

Rose silently followed the Gryffindors up to the common room memorising the way and taking note of the passage ways leading of into other corridors. The password to get into the common room, which was on the seventh floor and guarded by a portrait of the Fat Lady, was "pig snout". Rose went up to her dormitory and placed the trunk she had shrunk in front of her bed before anyone else could tell that it had not been there all the time. Rose made sure that her bed was by the window and bathroom, which was one bed away from the door. The other girls came in got changed and went straight to sleep while Rose took a shower.

Ones showered Rose smiled when she felt that Harrison had fallen into a happy dream which did not happen often without them singing first or Rose telling him a story of their childhood before their parent's death. Rose got changed into some Muggle P.J's which could class as normal cloths and making sure that she had her wands on her Rose left to explore the castle. By the time it was three in the morning Rose had a very good mental layout of Hogwarts and new what areas to avoid since Severus Snape patrolled that day. There were still a few parts she had not been able to get around to exploring and she only found four secret passageways but she would be able to get to her classes perfectly fine.

With that information firmly implanted into her mind Rose went to her dorm room and once again showered before getting changed into her Hogwarts uniform, plating her hair the same way she had the night before but using black, silver and red ribbons before sitting down in the middle of her bed and getting out one of the second hand books she had brought that was disguised as a first year transfiguration text. This book was, however, a diary written by Salazar Slytherin himself. It detailed his life from the time he was eight all the way until he was fifty five. It had everything he learned, did and saw written in it. It was written in Parseltongue so only herself, Harrison and maybe Voldemort could read it - if he had learnt how to read and write in Parseltongue that is.

Slowly the tower started to wake up. Hermione was the first girl and Harrison the first boy of their year to wake. Harrison gave a sleepy good morning to Rose before he started slowly going about his morning ritual, cutting out his morning run. Hermione showered and changed and then started a battle with her hair. Seeing the girl's frustration Rose got two large potion bottles out from her trunk and handed it to her.

"What is it?" Hermione questioned looking at the bottles in confusion.

"It's a potion that will straighten out your hair. When it's at the curliness you want it, stop using it. It won't however make your hair straight. Brush it into your hair two minutes before you shower." Rose explained pointing to the purple bottle. "This one you apply afterwards, while your hairs still wet." Rose instructed softly pointed to the orange one, before grabbing her bag, which had everything she needed for school plus the book she was reading, and left the dormitory with her head bowed shyly.

Rose walked down to the great hall and sat at the end of the table, nearest the door with her back to the wall. Rose ate some fruit and toast while the hall filled with students. She also showed her brother how to get to the great hall after he got himself and Ron lost. The other first years sat around her but did not speak to her except for saying good morning. By the time Dean and Neville, the last of the first years, arrived Rose was on her second cup of tea and was not eating anymore.

"I wonder what lessons we'll have." Hermione thought out loud. And as though she was waiting for someone to say that McGonagall appeared with their time tables. Rose quickly glanced over hers:

_Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday_

_9:00 Trans (G/S) 9:00 Charms (R/G) 9:00 Trans (G/S) 10:30 Potions (G/S) 9:00 DADA (G/S)_

_10:30 History (A) 10:30 DADA (G/S) 10:30 Potions (G/S) 12:00 Lunch 10:00 Trans (G/S) _

_12:00 Lunch 12:00 Lunch 12:00 Lunch 2:00 Herb (G/H) 12:00 Lunch_

_2:00 Herb (G/H) 2:00 History (all) 2:00 Charms (R/G) 7:00 Dinner 2:00 Herb (G/H)_

_7:00 Dinner 7:00 Dinner 7:00 Dinner 9:00 Curfew 7:00 Dinner_

_9:00 Curfew 9:00 Curfew 11:00 Astrology (G/S) 9:00 Curfew _

Since it was Wednesday they had transfiguration first. Rose got up and the other first year Gryffindors followed. With the help of the portraits they were able to reach the class room in ten minutes (Rose did not want to reveal her knowledge of the castle, since they needed to find their own way and not rely on her). Since the door was open they went in. Ron, Neville and Harrison sat at the front on the left. Dean, Parvati and Lavender sat behind them, while Rose sat at the back in the corner, able to look at everything in the classroom with ease. After a few moments indecision Hermione sat on Rose's right.

The Slytherins joined them not long after. They all sat talking softly until the bell went. The tabby cat that Rose had been observing because she remember her from when they were children, jumped from the desk and turned into Professor McGonagall. She was an animagus, something Rose and Harrison had just started to practise now that their magical cores would not be damaged by the change into animals.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she began right of the bat. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back again."

She then proceeded to turn her desk into a pig and back again. Most of the class were disappointed that they would not be able to do such things until at least sixth year. They spent the rest of the lesson taking complex notes on the theory behind Transfiguration. Rose also added in little bits of information she had gained from all the reading she had done and the practise she and Harrison had been able to do in their free time.

Straight after transfiguration they headed down to the dungeons were they had potions. Harrison was excited about this class since Rose showed him a few basic potions in side the trunk. It was the only thing he had not been able to practise while at the Dursleys, while Rose had been making potions for six years (the hair potions was one she made when she was bored and waiting for one of her other potions to simmer).

Rose sat at the back next to Neville. Harrison was partnered with Ron in front of them and Rose made sure she could see what they were doing. Hermione was at the front partnered with Dean while Parvati and Lavender were together next to them. The Slytherins were also partnered up.

Professor Snape started class by taking roll call. He paused at Harrisons' name:

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new celebrity," Harrison did not raise to the bait or the fact that the man was using the shortened version of his name like everyone else had been since he got on the train. A few of the Slytherins sniggered but there was no heat behind it.

Professor Snape finished calling names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black, and it looked like you were looking into cold, empty tunnels; the sign of an Occlumencis who pushed back all their emotions most of the time.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact arts of potions making," he began. He spoke in a soft tone barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word, Professor Snape had the gift to keep a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle flame, brew glory; even put a stopper too death... if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Silence followed this little speech. Hermione was on the edge of her seat wanting to prove that she can do well in this class and that she was not a dunderhead.

"Potter," said Professor Snape suddenly, making most of the class jump. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harrison looked up into the man's eyes, making sure his Occlumency shields were strong and showing the false memories that they had created for him since they did not want anyone to know that he had Occlumency shields. "A base for the draught of living death, sir," Harrison said politely.

Professor Snape's lips curled into a sneer but the twins saw a flash of shock in the man's eyes that he was able to answer. "Correct, Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione stretched her hand up into the air.

"A stone found in the stomach of a goat, sir." Harrison answered promptly.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high as she could without leaving her seat. Harrison knowing that he needed to appear to have averaged knowledge and skill decided to answer this one wrong.

"I don't know, sir."

A sneer appeared on Professor Snape's face. "You were correct in that Asphodel and wormwood make the base for the Drought of Living Death, which is a very powerful sleeping potion. You're correct a bezoar is a stone taken from a stomach of a goat. It can save you from most poisons. Monkshood and Wolfsbane come from the same plant, it goes by the name Aconite," Harrison took note of the last one while Rose took note of everything he said. Neville followed Rose's example not wanting to be told of. "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" there was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment as everyone else started taking notes. "And two points from Gryffindor Miss Granger for trying to answer the question not directed to you." Hermione bowed her head and blushed shamefully.

Professor Snape set them making a potion to cure boils. Rose had Neville cutting the ingredients since he seemed to have an understanding of what the plants were if not what they did. She explained what each ingredient did for the potion, what would happen if she did not do something or did something wrong and why she was doing a curtain thing and why he was cutting something a curtain way. Neville, who was at first shaking in fear, slowly relaxed and started paying attention to what she was saying and what he was cutting. Sometimes Rose had to show him how to cut a curtain ingredient in a curtain way but otherwise he was fine. Rose was also giving the same commentary too Harrison mentally and abolishing him when ever he was about to do something wrong.

By the end of the lesson Rose's and Neville's potion was the best because they were the only one who wiped down their surfaces first. Harrison's, Hermione's and Draco's groups also had a decent potion but they forgot to wipe down their surface area first making it slightly too runny and Harrison, under Roses' direction, purposely made it three shades to light as well. Rose handed in one vile of the potion to Professor Snape and put the rest in other phials which she placed in her bag: giving one to Neville so he could keep it as proof that he could brew a potion. Together she and Neville cleaned their equipment and were finished by the time the bell to signal the end of class rang.

"Miss Sulphur, stay behind." Professor Snape called while everyone packed up.

The Gryffindors shot her worried looks but Rose waved them of and mentally ordered Harrison to lunch. Once everyone was gone Professor Snape flicked his wrist locking and warding the door without his wand showing an impressive amount of power that few new he held.

"You seemed to know a lot about the potion almost as though you have been making potions for a long time: that sort of knowledge can only come from experience. How can such a thing be?" he asked softly, his voice not changing from the commanding voice he spoke in during lesson.

"I have been making potions for four years. The easy ones, like the one we just did, bruise past, hair curler and such. I found an interest in the subject and it allows me to relax." Rose half lied softly, head bowed with a light blush colouring her pale cheeks.

"Does your father, Ryan, or grandfather, Ralphus, know about this?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, they don't take much interest in Herbology and Potions and let me have control of the greenhouse and such. They don't know I've been making potions and in all honestly I'm in enough trouble for being in Gryffindor." Rose said softly.

"I will not tell them of what you have been doing. I would however like to offer you after hour potion lessons. 8:00 - 9:30 every Thursday night. You will continue attending normal potions lessons while we work on potions outside of the curriculum; you may inform your father in any way you see fit if at all." He said.

"Thank you, sir; I greatly appreciated." Rose smiled softly.

"You had better get to lunch, and tell none of your foolish Gryffindor house." He instructed flicking his wrist to open the door. With a nod Rose left.

Harrison had listened in on the conversation so she did not need to tell him what it was about. When she took a seat in the great hall everyone else was so involved in their conversations that they did not asked her what it was about, although she would not have answered anyway.

The Gryffindor First years all headed together to the charms classroom, once more asking the portrait for directions. This time they arrived after the other house they were partnering with, which was Ravenclaw. Rose sat in the back left hand corner of the classroom with Neville on her right and Hermione next to him. Harrison sat directly in front of Rose with Ron on his right who had Dean on his other side. In front of them was Lavender and Parvati. The Ravenclaws sat in a similar arrangement on the other side of the classroom although they all sat on the first two rows instead of sitting on the back three rows.

Professor Flitwick, a short man with slightly larger then normal ears, was the Charms teacher. He was also the head of Ravenclaw house and quarter goblin. Flitwick began the lesson by taking role call before he lurched into a lecture on what charms is, its importance in everyday life and what they will be learning about that year. By the time the lesson had ended Rose, Harrison, Hermione and Neville were the only ones not nursing a saw hand since they were so used to doing hard work with their hands.

While most people went to explore the castle before dinner Rose disappeared to the library were she pulled out books on the subjects they had covered that day and started reading up and adding to, or in the case of potions, making notes on what they could do or cover soon as well as the history behind the spell or what could improve the potions that went wrong (she place the name of the person and described what happened to the potion and were they went wrong and how they could save it if that was possible).

Irma Pince the librarian kept a close eye on her at first but when she realized that Rose was being very careful with the books and was only working she did not keep such a close eye on her. It help that Rose moved her ink pot and quill so they were on the other side of the table to the books; she did not want ink stains on the books because even with magic it is very hard to get rid of it.

Since their lesson ended at 3:30 and she had been in the library for four hours Rose new she had to head down to the great hall for dinner (which had started half an hour ago) since she had sat in view of the librarian. It was the only place that gave her view of the door without being seen from the door and also had her back to the wall with most of the windows in her line of sight. She was also in a position that stops people from being able to spy on her from behind a bookshelf.

For dinner Rose was only able to get down a very light, small portion of chicken salad before she resulted to drinking unsweetened tea to calm her churning stomach since the house elves there add more salt to the meals than she liked and could handle; Harrison was having a similar problem but he was used to high salt content from the food he had to serve the Dursleys. Rose promised her self to visit the kitchens once people started to leave the Great Hall and Professor Snape stopped observing her so carefully like he had been doing throughout most of the Dinner.

Once twenty or so people had left Rose got to her feet and slipped out of the great hall, only Professor Snape and Harrison taking note of her leaving; Professor Snape because he was still watching her periodically and Harrison because she informed him that she was heading to the kitchens to talk about the salt in the food.

Rose was able to find the kitchens relatively easily since its location had been written in Salazar's diary. Once she entered Rose was overwhelmed by the sheer number of house elves. There were around four hundred and fifty that she could see and there were probably others cleaning or sleeping depending on how they work their shift system. She stood in the doorway for a moment waiting to be noticed which took a moment since they were all busy working. In the end it was a young female who was wearing a pillow case with the Hogwarts crest on that noticed her.

"What can Missy do for young Missus?" the house elf, Missy, asked in the house elves normal high pitched speech that drew the attention of a few of the others near by who turned to listen.

"My names Rose, I would like to talk with one of you about something on the menu, not that what you already have is not delicious." Rose added the complement on the end so as to not offend them.

"Dipsy the head chef, Missus Rose speaks with Dipsy." A slightly plumper house elf with very long ears and bright brown eyes bounced up showing Rose to one of the tables which were exact replicas of the one above them in the great hall. There was already some tea and biscuits made and placed on the table making Rose smile thankfully at the retreating house elf that had placed it there.

"Now Missus Rose, what's wrong with the Menu?" Dipsy asked, his ears dropping slightly.

"There's nothing wrong with the menu, Dipsy, the flavours are very good and the other students love your cooking." Rose quickly said making Dipsy's ears rise once again and the house elves around them to go around with an extra spring in their step. "It's just that, back home, I very rarely eat foods with any salt content and the salt in the food reacts badly with me since I have never had that much salt in the food I eat with salt. I was wondering if you could make some foods with less salt in because I'm sure there are others here who have similar situations to me that just don't know were the kitchens are." Rose continued softly, her voice only just loud enough to be heard over the bustle of the kitchen.

"Dipsy shall make sure that there are less salty foods tomorrow," Dipsy said nodding his head vigorously.

"Thank you Dipsy." Rose smiled slightly at him. "And, if you don't mind, I would like to ask promotion to cook a few things in here as well because the house elves back at the manor taught me how to cook and I always find it relaxing to loose myself in recipes and see the look on other's faces when they try it?" Rose finished very quietly and shelf consciously.

"We would like it if there was another who likes cooking as much as us, cooking here as well." Dipsy said smiling at her.

"Thank you," Rose looked at him with tears shinning in her eyes since she new how important the kitchen was to house elves and how they hate it when others cook in their kitchen.

"Would Missus like to cook something now?" Dipsy asked.

Rose flicked her eyes to her watch and saw she still had two and a half hours before her astrology lesson so she nodded her head. She got up and started making a large bowl of Indian curry and korma rice; when the house elves did not recognise what she was making but smelt how good it was they had her teach it to them. She did so showing them step by step how to make it (including the past) and writing out the method, as well as three different ways of doing it depending on whether someone was allergic to curtain things such as coconut milk. She left to her astrology lesson five minutes before it started with a promise to the house elves that she would be back and teach them something new and if they have a dish she could not cook they would teach her.

Rose was the last person to arrive on the stair case outside of the tower were the Gryffindors and Slytherins had lined up, Hermione, who was also at the back, was the only one who acknowledge that she was there (Harrison had already known because of their mental communication).

Professor Aurora Sinistra was a young woman in her late twenties with long black hair that was tied into a pony tail. Her face was kind and she had smile lines around her eyes and mouth but she was also, obviously, very fit and a decent dueller. Rose sat at the back of the class close to the door but so that she could see the door out of the corner of her eye. Hermione sat on her right directly in front of the door with Neville on her left, on Neville's other side was Harrison, then Ron, Dean, Parvati and Lavender. The first lesson was an introductory to the star, consolations, planets and moons. She told them the difference and what ones they were focused on for that year.

Despite the fact that she new the planets, stars, constellations, moons, movements and what ever else you need to know about the stairs like the back of her hand Rose took notes on what the teacher was saying and the order in which they would be doing the lessons. Most of the class however only took note on what she said about the stars and not what they would be covering in future lessons. By the time the lesson ended at midnight everyone apart from Rose was yawning. Harrison was doing slightly better then most of the class but he was starting to have trouble focusing his mind because he just wasn't interested enough.

That night went simile to the last but this time Rose explored the part of the castle she had not been able to get to on her wondering. She ended up dodging Miss Norris, who was Filches cat a few times. Rose returned to her bed at around four o'clock to have an hours sleep before she got up and showered. By the time she was dressed and ready for the day Hermione had started dragging herself out of her bed and was shortly followed by Harrison and the other girls. Rose pulled out another book, this time on magical agriculture, and started reading while she waited for the rest of her dorm to be ready.

For breakfast that morning Rose nibbled at an apple and sipped some tea before heading down to potions early so that she could whip down her desk and set up. When everyone else arrived they all sat in the same seats that they had done the day before and this time, Draco and Harrison whipped down their desks but Hermione forgot since she was to busy getting out her equipment and muttering about the potion they made last time under her breath.

The lesson progressed relatively easily since they were just making the same potion as the day before to see if anyone improved (he wanted to know if they could read up on the potion and figure out where they went wrong). This time round Rose let Neville add the ingredients while she did the cutting and ingredient prep, so she could see how much he remember from what she had told him the day before. She also did not tell Harrison anything unless he was about to make a very dangerous mistake, which only happened ones when Ron distracted him.

Neville remember most of what she had told him the day before but she needed to prompt him a few times when he hesitated and looked unsure of himself. By the end of the lesson they had a potion that was the right texture but a shade too dark since Neville had stirred one to many times after adding the porcupine quills in his determination, and yet doubtfulness, to get it right.

Neville and Hermione sat by her side talking about how they where liking Hogwarts so far during lunch but Rose did not comment, just listening to their conversation. She also had a small conversation with Harrison who was invited to speak with Hagrid after Herbology. He had agreed to go and Rose told Harrison they would start up their lessons again on Friday nights so Harrison has a reason to sleep in on Saturday, Rose would not do so since she tends to only have an hour or two of sleep if she actually does sleep.

In Herbology, Professor Sprout, went straight into a lecture about safety in the greenhouse and what they would be doing that year. Rose paired with Neville and Hermione while, Harrison paired with Ron, Parvati, Lavender and Dean. Harrison was the plant expert in that group despite the fact that he had never handled a magical plant, only Muggle. Both Neville and Rose however were natural with the plants and enjoyed spending their time out in the green house and so they had no trouble understanding the beginning introduction to plants. Hermione was good theoretically but since she did not really have a natural green thumb she would struggle with the practical part of Herbology.

Since they had received homework from both potions and Herbology Hermione, Neville and Rose headed to the library to get it out of the way. Rose took the same seat she had done the night before and had finished her homework within thirty minutes. Knowing she could not put it of any longer Rose pulled a fresh peace of parchment from her bag and started to write an awful lot of lies and half-truths:

_Dear Father and Grandfather,_

_I am writing to inform you of the disappointing news that I have been placed in Gryffindor. I am surrounded by blood traitors, Mudbloods and half bloods. The only upside to my placement of house is that I can get inside information on the families of the light and possibly earn Dumbledore's father by being 'friends' with the Boy-Who-Murdered. I sorry that I have disappointed you but I hope to make up for it by passing on information of my fellow house mates who are mainly light sided. I accept what punishment you may wish to bestow upon me when I return to the manor during the Yule Holidays but I will not turn into the traitor of the dark like Sirius Black did at his sorting._

_I also have most excellent news in the fact that Professor Severus Snape has offered me extra lessons in potions having spotted that I have talent for it. Professor Snape is aware that I am the one in control of the potions lab and greenhouses due to my 'enjoyment' of working hands on. He is having me make potions not on the curriculum and is advancing me out side of the lessons but I must still take part in my normal lessons so as to not advertise to Dumbledore how good my potions skills are and the options I have._

_Hope you and grandfather are well,_

_Your loyal daughter,_

_Rose Sulphur_

She then sealed it and cased a spell that only allowed the Sulphurs to read it and placed it in her bag so that she could send it later. With nothing else to do Rose pulled out her reading book from the morning and continued from were she left of only stopping to help answer the few questions Hermione or Neville had about their work. It was Neville who dragged them away from their reading (which they had started after finished their homework) since his stomach grumbled reminding them, that they had dinner to get to.

Rose smiled slightly when she realized that the house elves had cooked all the types of curry she had taught them with side dishes of rise. They had also added a note listing the ingredients in it that some of the students may be allergic to; this was something they did with all of the foods. The Muggle-borns and half-bloods were glade to see something they enjoyed on the table and the purebloods were a bit confused since the curry was a Muggle dish and very few of them would have tried it unless they had been on holiday to India or China were the magical community sells curry.

Ten minutes before eight Rose bid good by to her brother, Neville and Hermione before heading down to the potions classroom. She arrived a minute before Professor Snape did. He silently opened his classroom door and motioned her to a desk at the front of the classroom.

"Now, Miss Sulphur, we will be working from the lowest potions up, in these lessons. If I do not believe that the potion you have made is up to standard you will make it again. Some of the potions you will work on are the ones that you will do in lesson while most are ones I have had to take of the curriculum or where taken of the curriculum because we do not have time due to a cut back in lessons time or potions that the board thought were to dangerous for first or even second years to know." He finished his statement with a sneer; he obviously did not agree and disliked the fact that his lessons had been cut short. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Rose whispered, looking at the man through her fringe.

"Good you will be working on bruise pass first, find it in your book." He ordered.

Rose nodded and pulled out her book and flipped to the third potion in it (she had memorized the whole book). Quickly skimming the page so as to refresh her memory and make sure she had the right Bruise passed recipe, Rose whipped down the dirty desk surface and pulled out all of her equipment washing them again.

"Why do you not wash you equipment before you make a potion in lesson?" Professor Snape asked watching her closely.

"We do not have enough time in lesson to clean them at the beginning. I make sure to wash my equipment before the lesson so the residue of previous potions is removed, despite the fact that I wash my equipment after use anyway." Rose answer promptly, before going into the supply cupboard and picking out the ingredients (making sure no of them were ruined).

She worked in silenced only looking at the book to note what she changed to make it better. Professor Snape took careful note of everything she was doing and a few times when she had changed something to make it better he nodded his head approvingly. He also looked at what she had written and again nodded his head in approval. It took about forty five minutes for her to finish the potion and bottle it up into nine phials.

"Well done." Professor Snape said picking up one of the phials. "When did you start changing your potions make up and why would you?" he asked nodding towards her book, while she continued cleaning and packing away everything.

"I didn't start changing things until two years ago when I was sure I could make the potion without reference to the book. I check the theory behind the change and how the potion would react before I actually put it to the test and so far I have not come across anything that has caused my potion to explode or be ruined. Normally the potion is finished quicker, or I can skip a step or it is of a much higher quality when it's finished then it would have been otherwise." Rose answered quietly not answering the why in his question, her head bowing subconsciously to one of the people she respected and looked up to.

"Very good, how many have you changed?" he asked moving and placing her potion in the cupboard at the front of the classroom while Rose placed the rest in her bag; it seemed he had decided to over look the fact that she had fully answered his question.

"All of the potions in year books one and two and most of three and some of four. I have also changed some from potions that aren't in the year books." Rose answered.

"Very impressive; I would like you too write out all the potions you know and how you have changed it. If you have not got round to changing it yet or do not think it needs changing then you may just name the potion and the steps to making it and why you do not think that it needs changing. I, Severus Tobias Snape, do hereby swear to you, Rose Mari Sulphur, on my magic that I will not reveal the changes you have made to the potions without your express permission." There was a slight flash of magic around them as the oath took hold. "I want this done by next week, do you understand?" he asked sternly.

"Yes sir," Rose nodded. "And thank you sir, for the oath."

"Then you may leave and head back to your common room." He dismissed her after giving her a slip of parchment that gave her permission to be out of bed for the next five minutes. He went to his desk and took a seat so as too work on the stack of paper he had on his desk.

"Good night, sir." Rose whispered before leaving the classroom silently, not noticing the slight surprise her professor showed at someone saying goodnight to him and actually meaning it.


	5. Chapter 5: The year Slips by

Declaimer: I do not own anything that is recognized.

**Author's note: I have been thinking about removing the crossover setting of this story because it has taken me twelve chapters to get to half way through second year And changing the setting back to a crossover could confuse people like it did when I made it a normal Harry Potter story. I'm thinking of writing the X-Men crossover as a sequel. Let me know if you want it in this story or in a squeal - I'll defer to your judgement.**

**Author's note: it may also be a while until I next update this story because I have been focusing on changing my other story. This chapter has also not been edited and so you will find more mistakes then normal. **

Chapter five: Hogwarts year one -the Year Slips By

It was two weeks into the school year and Rose and Harrison had established their routine. They would both get up early in the morning, Rose at four and Harrison at five thirty, and go for a run. However, Rose ran in the school itself and then the forest while Harrison ran around the lake. Ron and Neville both joined Harrison in his runs after a few days and Neville dragged Hermione along since she did not get along well with Ron and tried avoiding him to the best of her ability.

When McGonagall caught Harrison and the others going out of the castle that early in the morning they were able to get her written permission as head of Gryffindor and deputy headmistress to continue their running as long as they just run around the lake and don't get up any earlier than five. This meant that none of the other teachers could stop them and the only way the headmaster could stop them from going on their runs would be if the other heads of houses agreed with him: this was unlikely to happen since Rose new for a fact that Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick run the perimeter of the forbidden forest every morning since she would sometimes join them on their rout if their timing coincided.

It was during one of these runs that Professor Snape handed her a slip giving her permission to be out of her common room from four thirty so as to go for her morning runs. It was signed by him, Professor Flitwick and McGonagall meaning she had more immunity then her brother and friends because they all signed the paper. The only reason that she needed the permission slip from Professor Snape was because Professor McGonagall caught them before six which was the time that she normally finished her own rout and joined them at the lake.

On Friday evenings, eight thirty till ten, Rose would meat with the 'light or gray' members of Slytherin who do not support Dumbledore or Voldemort. Most of them disagree with their parents who supported Voldemort. Or their parents stayed neutral during the war. All the first year Slytherins except Theodore attended along with four out of seven second years, six out of nine third years, four out of six fourth years, all six five years, three out if five sixth years and eight out of twelve seventh years. Crabbe and Goyle rotated places so one week one of them would attend while the other stayed with Theodore so that he did not get suspicious of them.

They discussed politics (law, people in power etc) and family interactions (loyalties) as well as what they could do to avoid having to fight for either side when Voldemort came back because none of them were under the impression that Voldemort was dead. They also discussed what had been happening inside the school that week or sometimes the week before. Rose did not say a lot at these meetings but she would sometimes put her two cents in when it was required or they needed some information that she had and no one else did. There was a lot of information that she held but she only told what they needed to know to reach a decision even if that decision was to sit back and observe. Rose earned herself the title of informant – if they needed information on anything then they would come to her. Sometimes she would answer other times she would give advice or point them in the right direction of the answer depending on what they asked.

After these meetings from ten till twelve Rose would tutor Harrison in everything they had been studying before so that they did not full behind or get rusty. Once every other month Rose had set aside for revision so that they did not forget anything that they had learnt over the years.

Every Wednesday after dinner Rose went down to visit the house elves to cook or just talk with them. While she was doing that Harrison normally went to visit Hagrid who they all visited Saturday mornings since he was a great conversationalist. The house elves from the Sulpher house only needed to contact her ones when the Devil Snare in the greenhouse got out of their control and started strangling Pip. Sometimes during the Saturday meeting with Hagrid Rose would go to the Sulphur house to ride and groom the horse. However she only did that if she had not left earlier on in the week to do so.

Rose had learnt the complete layout of the school and was working on learning the layout of the forest. She new her way around the school so well that she could tell you what teacher or prefect was patrolling what area at a curtain time on a curtain day. She could also avoid Filch and Miss Norris since they also had an area and schedule they follow it was just slightly more hectic then the teachers/prefects schedules.

It was on the third week of their school year when a poster appeared in the Gryffindor common room that made most of the first years groan. Flying lessons would be starting that Thursday, thirty minutes after Herbology. They would be partnered with Slytherin. Rose and Harrison still did not understand why they have put Gryffindor and Slytheirn together in some of the most dangerous lesson they offer when they are the ones that end up fighting the most due to conflict of opinion and misunderstandings.

"Just what we want," Ron grumbled over breakfast, "To make a fool of ourselves in front of Draco Malfoy."

Draco, who had to keep up an appearance of being the perfect pureblood like his father, ended up having quite a few confrontations with Ron and Harrison. Although Theodore Nott, who was normally with or near Draco, actually meant what he was saying towards them while Draco did not. Harrison new that Draco was not truly feeling what he was saying since Rose had informed him of the Malfoy family and taught him to look at curtain things to see if they were telling the truth or not.

"You'll do fine, Ron, you've flown before. I, on the other hand have not." Harrison encouraged him.

"Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that it's all talk." Dean said from across from them.

Draco and Nott certainly did talk about flying a lot. They complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful storied that always seemed to end with them narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters or aeroplanes, although Rose was sure Nott had no idea what they were and Draco had never seen one in the air before. They weren't the only ones, though: the way Seamus Finnigan of Hufflepuff told it, he's spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's (his second eldest brother's) old broomstick.

Everyone from wizarding families who were male, and in some cases female, talked about Quidditch constantly. Neville was the only male wizards from a wizarding background that Rose new who had never been on a broomstick in his life. His grandmother had never let him near one since (because of his lake in confidence) he tripped often on the ground and she would not risk him falling of a broom. However he was getting better in confidence the more time he spent with Rose, Harrison and Hermione so she thought he would do alright on a broomstick. Hermione was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was since she was afraid of heights.

Their conversation was interrupted by a barn owl which brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained excitedly. "Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "You've forgotten something... "

"Do you remember the password too our common room?" Rose suggested quietly since he forgot it often.

"It's umm..." Neville frowned in thought but before anyone could tell him Draco, Nott and their 'bodyguards' Crabbe and Goyle came and snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. Ron and Dean jumped to their feet since they were on either side of Neville. They had been half hoping for a reason to fight Nott, Draco and their gang, but Professor McGonagall, who had learnt to spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Nott's got my Remembrall, Professor." Neville piped up.

Scowling Nott quickly dropped the Remembrall back onto the table. "Just looking," he said and slopped away to the others and out the Great Hall- the first year Slytherins following behind him (Draco at his side).

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harrison, Rose, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harrison had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left. Rose new that the governors did not want to give the school extra money for such things the only money they give the school was for potion ingredients and that was only because Lucius Malfoy was able to take a stance for it without endangering himself or his family. He was trying to get people to give money or for the governors to actually use the assigned money for what it was meant for but it was an extremely slow process.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Everyone moved in line next to one of the broom sticks and Rose stood at the end next to Hermione with Neville on Hermione's right. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP" everyone shouted.

Harrison's and Rose's brooms jumped into their hands at once, but theirs was the only ones that did. Hermione's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. Also since magic worked of intent it probably sensed that they did not want the broom to come to their hands and so it did not.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Dean and Ron were delighted when she told Draco he'd been doing it wrong for years. Rose, however, noticed that hers, Harrisons and Draco's grips were the same.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two - -"

But Neville, nervous, jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. "Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle -twelve feet - twenty feet.

Rose saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away as he pushed down on his broom, saw him gasp in fear, slip sideways off the broom and -WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack of a wrist bone and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight. Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," she muttered under her breath. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get." She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist to his chest, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him stopping him from further injury. No sooner were they out of earshot than Nott and the other Slytherins burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Draco was the one to state through his fake laughter.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a decent looking Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies, Parvati." Pansy, like all other girls, used Parvati's first name since it was a way of sneering the other for who they were without bringing in their family.

"Look!" said Draco, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's Gran sent him." The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harrison quietly, sticking up for his friend and playing the roll of Gryffindor golden boy. Everyone stopped talking to watch. Draco smiled nastily, but there was a spark of amusement in his eyes. He obviously enjoyed verbal fighting. However behind that amusement was also the reluctance to continue in a way that would damage Neville's Remembrall.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harrison called, but Draco had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying about his skill, he could fly well.

Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harrison grabbed his broom and Rose held back from stopping him. He needed to do this, to prove that he wouldn't bow down to bulling and state that Neville was under his protection. It was a political move but Dumbledore would just see it as Harrison acting like the ideal Gryffindor.

"No!" shouted Hermione, she still valued rules and authority although Rose and Harrison was slowly, subtly started to get ride of it. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."

Harrison ignored her. Rose allowed his feelings to take over her mind for a moment as her eyes watched his every move; blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him – Rose felt the rush of fierce joy and his realization that he'd found something he could do without being taught and that allowed him to be free - it was easy, it was wonderful. Rose had to keep the smile of her face as her brother felt the same feelings she had felt when the Sulphurs had to teacher her how to ride a broom since it was an expectation of all purebloods: male or female.

He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron. He turned his broomstick sharply to face Draco in midair. Draco looked stunned and slightly awed at Harrison's skill – he new that Harrison had never been on a broom before.

"Give it here," Rose heard Harrison call, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Draco, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Harrison used the instincts he had from when he was baby to pull of his next trick that had Rose's hand tightening other the handle of her own broom. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Draco like a javelin. Draco moved out of the way; Harrison made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. Most of the Gryffindors were clapping and cheering Harrison's flying ability.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harrison called. The same thought seemed to have struck Draco.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Harrison saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball - wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand – a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist. Rose had cast a cushioning charm on the ground in case the school broom could not handle the dive.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harrison felt dread fill him as he climbed to his feet, trembling from the sudden adrenaline rush. Professor McGonagall was running toward them.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts - -" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock and worry, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck - -"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor - - "

"Be quiet, Miss Patil"

"But Malfoy - - "

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now." Harrison caught sight of Nott's triumphant face as he left, passing the Remembrall over to Rose as he continued walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle.

Rose spent the next ten minutes sending reassuring waves to Harrison as she headed to the Medical wing and gave Neville his Remembrall back before heading to the library and listening to Hermione rant about the foolishness of boys. She only tried to disagree ones but since that just set Hermione of again Rose decided against it until Hermione had cemented a friendship with Ron and Harrison and not just a tentative acquaintanceship.

At Dinner that night Rose set two seats down from her brother on the other side. He was explaining to Ron that he had been placed on the Quidditch team and that Oliver Wood the Quidditch captain would like to keep it a secret. Rose had already congratulated him so she pretended not to listen. Just before Rose got up to head to her potion lesson Nott, Crabbe and Goyle came other while Draco, Pansy, Daphne and Tracy waited by the door. Nott challenge Harrison to a wizarding duel and before Harrison could turn it down Ron accepted meaning that Harrison had no other choice but to agree. They agreed a time to meet in the trophy room before Nott and the other Slytherins left. Rose sent an apologetic feeling to Harrison before going to her lesson.

Professor Severus Snape had started allowing her to brew for three hours instead of the one and a half hours it had been previously. She was making the potions she had already made and changed in lessons and annotating the other potions she had made but not got round to changing as homework. If she had only made it a handful of times Professor Snape would read through her theory and sometimes test it before he gave her the go ahead to make it. She had only made six of the thirty nine and growing list of potions she had already made in the past and changed. She had made ninety seven different potions but was still working on changing the last fifty eight.

Professor Snape like always, after her first lesson, walked her back to her common room since she would have gotten back two hours after her curfew otherwise. Neville had been sat out side the common room guessing password after password so Rose let him in after bidding goodnight to Professor Snape at the end of the corridor. Harrison was lying in his bed pretending to be asleep waiting for everyone to go to bed. Rose bid Neville good night and went to her dorm room, showered and then pulled her long time potions assessment out and got to work after informing Harrison that Hermione was waiting for them in the common room.

Later that night - early the next morning - Harrison, Ron and Hermione stumbled into the common room after having run back from the third floor corridor where they had come face to face with a three headed dog which was stood on a trap door. They had nearly been caught by Flitch in the trophy room and so they ran and came to the third floor. Where they had a run in with Peeves who revealed their location after Ron took a swipe at him. This led to them hiding in the forbidden corridor were Hermione spotted the trap door.

Hermione had given Harrison and Rose something to think about. The dog, which probably belonged to Hagrid, was guarding something. And it was well documented that Hogwarts was nearly as safe as Gringotts (if the headmaster had not disable a lot of the wards or if he had taken the time to renewed them in the last century) and Harrison new that Hagrid had taken out a grubby little package from Vault Seven Hundred and Thirteen for the headmaster. The same vault that had later that day been robbed and the culprit never caught.


	6. Chapter 6: A Cursed Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Sighs...

**IMPORTANT NOTE: as all my faithful readers will have noticed I have removed the crossover status of my story. I will be writing a sequel that will be a crossover. I hope that you enjoy the chapter - another's not going to come for a couple of weeks. shrugs apologetically. **

Chapter six: Hogwarts year one – a Cursed Halloween

Halloween came around quickly. The castle felt more like home to the twins then Privet Drive or the Sulphur's ever had done. The lessons were also starting to become more advances and practicals were more often then not since the teachers felt that they new the basic theory.

On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. This was the first Halloween that the twins would be together since the death of their parents and they were not as happy as everyone else in the castle although Rose hid all of her feelings like normal, showing only a shy but calm face. Although he could have hid all of his emotions about the day Harrison decided to allow some of his melancholy and sadness to come through just to stop people from approaching him and congratulating him on the defeat of Voldemort.

An upside in the day was that Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had not been allowed to do since they needed to work up the muscle memory in their wrists first and learn the history behind the spell. Most of the class had been dying to try it since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice.

Harrison's partner was Dean Thomas who had developed his friend, Seamus, tendency to set things on fire when impatient, Rose ended up with Goyle and Neville since they both had trouble in charms and she was the best in the class followed by Draco who was working with Crabbe. Ron was to be working with Hermione. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this since neither got on well without someone there to buffer Ron's comments. The only time they were even around each other was when Hermione was having a conversation with Harrison or they were running.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 'S' instead of 'F' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Both Neville and Goyle needed help with the pronunciation of the spell and a bit of encouragement before they started raising the feather a little bit off the desk but they were still having trouble. Neville was having trouble because of his father's wand (which Rose was trying to get him to change) and his lack of confidence in himself. While Goyle was having trouble because he did not speak often and so his voice was gruff changing how the word was said. Dean got so impatient that he prodded the feather with his wand and set fire to it - Harrison had to put it out with his hat since he was not meant to know the water charm.

Ron, at the next table to Harrison, wasn't having much more luck then Dean. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," they heard Hermione snap; ignoring the fact that he was doing the wrong wand movement. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long. "

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her rob, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," Rose heard him say to Harrison as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Hermione, who had been walking next to Rose and Neville, started to cry and ran forward, bumping into Harrison on her way passed.

"I think she heard you." Harrison said uncomfortable with the fact that a girl was crying and the anger that Rose was directing at his friend as she told Neville not to wait for them before taking of after Hermione. Something in her tone told Neville that it was a girl thing so he did not follow them.

"So?" said Ron, but he was starting too looked a bit uncomfortable, especially at the glare Rose sent him on her way by. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Rose felt Harrison anger flair and new the boy was about to get an earful but she ignored it in favour of finding Hermione who she had lost in the crowd of people. It was one of them times when she did not like being so short. It took an hour to search all of the girl's bathrooms (there was at least one on each floor) and find Hermione in the one on the second floor – the bathroom that Moaning Myrtle lived in.

Rose walked into the toilet and opened the stool Hermione was crying in using Alohomora and pulled the crying girl into a hug ignoring her own discomfort at the physical contact.

_I know that lately_

_Things haven't been so good_

_I always said_

_If I could ever help you, I would_

_Ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh, I'll love you_

_For a thousand years_

_Ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh, I'm here_

_To wipe away the tears_

_I will be you friend, till the end of time_

_I will be your friend; I'm here to make you smile_

_When you're falling apart_

_I'll pick up each piece_

_Build a wall around your dreams_

_Heal the punches to your heart_

_Melt them away when you never thought they'd heal.  
>So trust in me<em>

_These are the words I tattoo on you_

_If Hercules can pick you up_

_Then I will I, 'cause I really am true..._

_I will be your friend, until the end of time_

_I will be your friend; I'm hear to make you smile_

_Ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh, I love you_

_For a thousand years_

_Ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh, I'm here_

_Too wipe away the tears._

_You've got so much to give_

_I'll tell you what you need to know_

_Get out and live._

_I'll pick you up when you're feeling low,_

_So here's my hand_

_Trust in me, I really am true_

_You've got to understand_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
>I will be your friend, until the end of time<em>

_I will be your friend; I'm here to make you smile_

_I will be your friend, until the end of time_

_I will be your friend; I'm here to make you smile_

_You've got so much to give_

_Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh_

_Get out and live_

_Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh_

_I will be your friend, until the end of time_

_I will be your friend; I'm here to make you smile_

_Stop the punches till you hear_

_When your falling apart..._

_(I will be your friend by Sade)_

Rose sung softly and only just loud enough for Hermione to hear her. I took five repeats of the song, by which time they had sunk to the floor, until Hermione stopped crying. Rose pulled back slightly and whipped Hermione's tears way with her thumb.

"Feeling better?" Rose asked softly.

"Yes, thank you for following me here. You've got a wonderful voice." Hermione whispered.

"Thanks. I meant every word of that song, I will be you friend for as long as you'll let me."

"Really? I've never had a friend before. Everyone in my Primary school bullied me because I spent more time with my books then I did other people. I was the top of my year and they didn't like it. I only had my parents to talk to. I guess coming here made me think I could have a new start and make friends, and then with Ron saying what he did..." Hermione took a shaky breath in.

"You've got friends in me, Neville and Harrison. The other girls in our year Lavender and Parvati like you although I must admit they are very into gossiping. Ron is an insensitive jerk that needs to pull his head out of his ass and realizes that what he wants, he needs to work for like everybody else." Rose smiled at Hermione, this was probably the most she had spoken to anyone not her brother. "You have friends Hermione, and you earned them by being yourself and no body else."

"Thank you." Hermione pulled Rose into a tight hug.

Deeply uncomfortable now Rose pattered her on the back for a moment. When Hermione pulled back Rose got to her feet and pulled Hermione up. "Let's get you cleaned up." Rose pulled her towards the sink so that she could wash her face.

Once her face was clean Rose took down Hermione's hair that was now slightly wavy and fell just above her mid-back. With practised easy Rose pulled the hair push she carries around to keep up her pureblood image out and started removing the knots and kinks in her hair. Once finished Rose retied her hair and walked around to the front of her and smiled slightly.

She was about to speak when something from Harrisons mind hit her. It was something that had happened but seconds ago_: a thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet. Harrison was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his was turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. "Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"Percy was in his element. "Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"_

Not knowing how to act without out revealing her connection to Harrison, Rose was glad when Hogwarts sent aid in the form of a Ghost –Moaning Myrtle.

"There's a troll in the school," she informed them worriedly.

"Do you know were it is Myrtle? Is it safe for us to leave the bathroom?" Rose asked urgently, pulling out her wand and motioning Hermione to do the same.

"The Defence teachers said it's in the dungeons." Myrtle said.

"We're heading to the seventh floor, to our common room. Go to the teachers inform them there are two separated first years heading to the common room; just in case the troll has moved out of the dungeons." Rose ordered.

"I'm on it," and she left through the floors.

"Come on Hermione lets go." Rose grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the room, heading back down the corridor to the closet stair case.

However, just before they got to the corner where the stair case was a putrid smell hit their noses. It was like a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean. And then they heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Rose stopped moving forward and started moving backwards as quietly as she could, bringing Hermione who had frozen at the sound of the troll's feet with her.

They watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight. It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was dull granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. It turned its head towards them and his ting black eyes alighted with blood lust.

"Run." Rose hissed at Hermione who had stopped moving again the moment the troll turned its head.

But she was too scared so Rose stepped forward, in front of Hermione and raised her wand. The troll swung his club at the wall sending rubble all across the floor. Without a pause Rose started levitating the rubble and hitting the troll in the head, chest, legs and arms with it as she slowly started moving the petrified Hermione back along the corridor. The process was slow and many times she was hit with pieces of rubble, some of it not so small. But Rose refused to move from her defensive stances in front of Hermione. Then Harrison came around the corner with Ron at his side.

'_Levitate the club and hit it in the head while it's distracted.'_ Rose mentally ordered levitating more rubble and hitting the troll that was getting uncomfortably close, with it. At the same time they cast Wingardium Leviosa, Harrison at the club and Rose at the largest piece of rubble she could find. And together they hit the troll: Harrison on the head, Rose on its side. It went down with a great bang. Harrison and Ron ran round the troll and to their side.

"Are you two alright?" Harrison asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Rose answered turning around so as to face Hermione who was staring wide eyed at the troll.

"Hermione?" Harrison asked worriedly.

"I... I'm fine." Hermione stuttered finally taking her eyes of the troll. "Is it dead?"

"No just knocked out." Harrison replied after seeing it twitched.

"Hermione I want to apologies for what I said earlier. I wasn't thinking and I shouldn't have said it." Ron mumbled read faced and head bowed.

"No you shouldn't have said it," Hermione said with her eyes narrowed.

"Can you please not lecture me, Harry's already done that." Ron muttered.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the four of them look to the end of the corridor were the troll had come from. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come busting into the corridor, closely followed by Professor Snape, Moaning Myrtle and Quirrell bringing up the rear – they all stopped dead at the sight that greeted them. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly on the floor, clutching his heart. Professor Snape bent over the troll, checking to see what happened. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harrison. She was angry, her worry overcoming her better judgment.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold furry in her voice. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Professor Snape gave Harrison a swift piercing look.

"Actually Professor, it's me and Hermione who are lucky to be alive. We just left the bathroom heading to our dormitory after Myrtle informed us of the troll in the dungeons when the troll came around the corner. It started swinging its club around and I levitated some of the rubble and hit it but it was not really doing anything to it. The troll was getting closer when Harrison and Ron arrived. Harrison levitated its club and hit it over the head knocking it out. They saved our lives and I'm very glade they disobeyed your orders of going to the dormitory when they released me and Hermione had still not turned up. I'm sure Neville is very worried about us since he is aware we're in the corridors as well." Rose took a step forward and looked Professor McGonagall in the eye, challenging her to punish them.

"As that may be they should have gone for a teacher and not gone after looking for you, themselves."

"And what good would that have done? I sent Myrtle to get you and she can fly through the castle walls and is much faster then two first years that would have gotten trapped in the flow of people, you still arrived three minutes after the troll was taken out. By the time you would have gotten to us we would have been dead." Rose wasn't backing down on this. "I'm sure my father and the parents of other pureblood children would love to know why two students were killed inside the school and why the teachers were not their too defend them. Because right know I'm wondering how a troll not only got into the school but found its way to the second floor without being noticed."

"Miss Sulphurs is right in this matter, Minerva." Professor Snape stepped forward. "Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for your attitude Miss Sulphur. However your way of thinking and forethought in informing a ghost of where you are heading was most cunning and so I will award five points to you. Get back to your common rooms unless you are injured, in which case head to the medical wing while we deal with the troll." He said his voice sharp and cutting like always. They left quickly, not whishing to have to talk any longer.


	7. Chapter 7: Trip to the Forest

**Declaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's note: I have been focusing so much on Harrison and his Daughter that I decided to post some of my Connection story despite the fact that I have not had the time to edit it. However I hope that you enjoy what I have written so far.**

Chapter seven: Hogwarts year one – Trip to the Forest

From that day forward their friendship was stronger and Neville also became a stronger member of their group instead of someone who just tagged along. Rose had to send a quick letter to the Sulphurs to appease them about her very Gryffindor actions and new that her Christmas was going to be worse then the one before. Ron, Neville and Hermione also stopped calling Harrison, Harry after he explained that he did not like the shortened version of his name.

Rose became more of the shadow member of their group, being the emotional support and motivation – the rock. Harrison was the leader, the passion and the one they turned to for orders – the air. Hermione was the knowledge, researcher and the drive – the water. Neville was the logic, calm and unmovable – the earth. Ron was the strategist, joker and easily angered – the fire. This tight development of friendship meant that Rose could get away with going for a run with them although she still did her own routine in the hour and half before they get up.

When Harrison was nearly thrown of his broom during his first Quidditch match they started investigating the third floor corridor more extensively since they new the Defence Professor, Quirrell, was the one to try and throw him off by jinxing the broom. Rose was trying to think of a way of thanking Professor Snape for saving Harrison without going directly to him and saying it. If she did that her cover is blow and if Harrison does it, his and Professor Snape's cover might be blown.

It was Hermione with the help of Rose who figured out who Nicolas Flamel was (Hagrid had let the name slip). He was a world famous alchemist who had made the philosopher stone which makes the elixir of life and can produce gold from any metal. From the description of the package that Harrison saw Hagrid remove from the vault they new that that was what was hidden under the third floor corridor.

It was a week before the Christmas holidays and the house elves had just returned her to the school after she assisted them in the prep for the harvest when she went into the forest. It was night time and she normally only went during the day but she needed to let of some stress and excess energy and did not have the time to make it to the Room of Requirement or kitchens without loosing control of her magic. So she ran, blanking her mind to everything but the smell off the forest and the sounds of animals.

She had been running for about an hour when she came across a unicorn with a hooded figure bent over it. Without think Rose pulled her wand and sent rapid stunners at the thing. Unable to stand her onslaught the thing disappeared into the woods without ever looking at her. Rose approach the unicorn that was watching her with wary eyes.

"It's alright," Rose whispered kneeling at her side and running a critical eye other the bleeding mark on her neck. "You just lay still and let me help and you'll be up and about in no time." Rose soothed. The young mare was still agitated so as Rose pulled out her ever present medical bag and started cleaning the wound and stopping the bleeding she sang softly infusing her magic into her voice in hopes of calming the young mare down how she would calm Harrison when he was younger or he had a nightmare.

_The leaves were long, the grass was green_

_The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,_

_And in the glade a light was seen_

_Of stars in shadow shimmering;_

_Tin__ú__viel was dancing there_

_To music of a pipe unseen,_

_And light of stars was in her hair,_

_And in her raiment glimmering_

_There Beren came from mountains cold,_

_And lost he wandered under leaves_

_And where the Elven-river rolled_

_He walked alone and sorrowing._

_He peered between the hemlock-leaves_

_And saw in wonder flowers of gold_

_Upon her mantle and her sleeves_

_And her hair like shadow following._

_Enchantment healed his weary feet_

_That over hills where doomed to roam;_

_And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,_

_And grasped at moonbeams glistering;_

_Through woven woods in Elvenhome_

_She lightly fled on dancing feet,_

_And left him lonely still to roam_

_In the silent forest listening._

_He heard there often the flying sound_

_Of feet as light as laden-leaves_

_Or music welling underground_

_In hidden hallows quivering_

_Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves_

_And one by one with sighing sound_

_Whispering fell the beechen leaves_

_In the wintry woodland wavering_

_He sought her ever, wandering far_

_Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,_

_By light of moon and ray of star_

_In frosty heavens and shivering;_

_Her mantle glinted in the moon_

_As on a hill-top high and far_

_She danced, and at her feet was strewn_

_A mist of silver quivering_

_When winter passes, she came again_

_And her song released with sudden spring_

_Like rising lark and falling rain,_

_And melting water bubbling;_

_He saw the Elven-flower spring_

_About her feet, and healed again_

_He longed by her dance and sing_

_Upon the grass untroubling_

_Again she fled, but swift he came._

_Tin__úviel! Tinúviel!_

_He called her by her Elvish name;_

_And there she halted listening._

_One moment stood she, and a spell_

_His voice laid on her: Beren came_

_And doom fell on Tinúviel_

_That in his arms lay glistening_

_As Beren looking into her eyes_

_Within the shadows of her hair_

_The trembling starlight of the skies_

_He saw there mirrored shimmering_

_Tinúviel the Elven-fair_

_Immortal Elven-wise_

_About him cast her shadowy hair_

_And arms like silver glimmering_

_Long was the way that fate them bore_

_O'er stony mountain cold and grey_

_Through halls of iron and darkling door_

_And woods of nightshade morrowless_

_The sundering seas between them lay,_

_And yet at last they met once more_

_And long ago they passed away_

_In the forest singing sorrowless_

Rose finished cleaning the wounded and started making and then applying a mixture of herbs that keeps it clean and speeds the healing. Ten unicorns had entered the clearing she was in but she ignored them and continued with her work, singing another song.

_I sit beside the fire and think_

_Of all that I have seen,_

_Of meadow-flowers and butterflies_

_In summer that have been;_

_Of yellow leaves and gossamer_

_In autumns that there were,_

_With morning mist and silver sun_

_And wind upon my hair._

_I sit beside the fire and think_

_Of how the world will be_

_When winter comes without a spring_

_That I shall ever see._

_For still there are so many things_

_That I have never seen:_

_In every wood in every spring_

_There is a different green._

_I sit beside the fire and think_

_Of people long ago,_

_And people who will see a world_

_That I shall never know._

_But all the while I sit and think_

_Of times there were before,_

_I listen for the returning feet_

_And voices at the door._

Most of the unicorns had now seated themselves on the forest floor realising that she was not going to harm the young mare in her care. Their eyes were keen and watchful of her every move, ready to stop her the moment she harms the young mare. But Rose was nearly finished she gathered her magic into her hands and started weaving it around the mare, seeping it deep into the cut and allowing her magic to react with the herbs to start the healing process.

_I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and leaves of gold there grew:_

_Of wind I sang, a wind there came and in the branches blew._

_Beyond the Sun, beyond the Moon, the foam was on the sea,_

_And by the strand of Ilmarin there grew a golden tree._

_Beneath the stars of Ever-eve in Eldamar it shone,_

_In Eldamar beside the walls of Elven Tirion;_

_There long the golden leaves have grown upon the branching years,_

_While here beyond the Sundering Seas now fall the Elven-tears._

_O L__ó__rien! The Winter comes, the bare and leafless day;_

_The leaves are falling in the stream, the River flows away._

_O L__ó__rien! Too long I have dwelt upon this Hither Shore_

_And in a fading crown have twined the golden elanor._

_But if of ships I now should sing, what ship would come to me,_

_What ship would bear me ever back across so wide a Sea?_

Rose held the last note of her song as she sat back from the mare, placing her things back side her trusty bag. The wound was healed but the young mare would not be moving on her own for awhile, she had lost too much blood because the artery that had been cut was one of the main ones. The mare tried to get up but Rose gentle ran her hand down her main soothingly.

"You shouldn't be moving so soon, you lost much of your blood. You'll be week for the next two days or so and unable to move without assistance. Please, rest." Rose said quietly as the mare relaxed back onto the ground.

One of the three males moved forward then. He was the largest and the horn on his head was much sharper and bigger then the rest – he was the leader, the alpha of this group of unicorns. Rose bowed her head in respect to the proud stallion.

"_Thank you young one for helping one of our own." _A strong voice spoke inside her mind, bypassing her shields as though they were nothing. Rose would have been worried had she not known that unicorns are guardians of magic and pure of heart.

"I'm just glade that I got here when I did. The wards should have kept him out but they did not, someone needs to help those of the forest; you have enough trouble dealing with the Acromantula heard that has grown over the last twenty years." Rose sighed; she had visited Aragon and his children a few times to get them to head to another forest. There was just not enough room for a heard so big in this forest – especially considering that there was a school next to it.

"_The wards around the forest have been decreasing for the last two hundred years but in the last fifty years or so they have dropped more so then normal." _the Alpha agreed.

"Since Dumbledore became the headmaster. I new the wards had suffered since he became the head but I did not think that they had decreased so much." Rose said shocked. "How long has he been attacking your kin?" Rose asked softly.

"_Nearly four turnings of the moon." _One of the elder unicorns stepped forward.

Rose closed her eyes. "How many of your kin has he killed?" Rose asked horrified.

"_Three, one for each turning of the moon." _The elder answered again.

"I'll try and help you, but I can not face Voldemort, not yet. He is after the philosopher stone which is guarded in the school. My brother and our friends our keeping our eyes on it to make sure it is safe and we're trying to figure away of getting it out of the school or to a safe place. But I can not blow my cover, it would endanger Harrison and I refuse to get him hurt." Rose looked at the elder and alpha stallion with fire burning in her eyes.

"_It's alright child, we will be retreating further into the forest tonight and we will not venture further out in less then groups of three until the darkness has passed. You are welcome to visit us when ever you wish." _The stallion took a step back as one of the females stopped forward and cut herself on the belle.

"_A gift," _the female spoke.

Reacting on instinct Rose conjured a phial and collected her blood. The moment that the phial was full Rose healed the wound. "You did not have to; I helped of my own free will." Rose said shocked looking at the female who had freely given her blood.

"_You healed my child, and saved her life. Use my gift wisely." _She spoke before standing. The other's had also stood, the young mare with the help of the stallion and they bowed their heads before leaving her in the clearing. Rose sat in shock for a second before getting up and heading to the castle, the phial safely placed inside her carry-on medical bag.


	8. Chapter 8: Mars is Bright this Night

**Declaimer: I don't have the privilege of owning anything by my imagination. the story of Harry Potter and it all its characters belong to the wonderful women known as J. **

**Author's note: I have been focusing so much on Harrison and his Daughter that I decided to post some of my Connection story despite the fact that I have not had the time to edit it. However I hope that you enjoy what I have written so far.**

**Author's note 2: i'm lost right now and so i will come back to writing this story when i find my mind again. i think it's of dancing in Doctor Who and Torchwood Fandoms but i'm not completely shore. i'll find it one day. I will not give in. **

Chapter eight: Hogwarts year one – Mars is Bright this Night

Rose made sure that she had sent her gifts to everyone before she left to the Sulphurs. She sent Professor Snape half of the unicorn blood and some rare potion ingredients along with a note. For Hermione she got a book on wizarding etiquette, a book on Occlumency and a collection of wizarding child story books. For Ron she brought a book on Occlumency, two boxes of chocolate frogs and keeper gloves. For Neville she got a clipping of a rare plant, a book on Occlumency and she sent a letter to Neville's Gran, Augusta Longbottom, explaining why Neville is struggling with work and asking her to buy him a wand that is a match for him. For Harrison she got him a hooked dagger, a hand drawn picture of their family (her, Harrison, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Minerva and Severus) and a magic adapt iPod with his favourite songs. Rose also brought the Weasley Twins a gift since they had became her friends and like brothers to Harrison. She got them a prank set and a few potions ingredients, a book on Occlumency to share; for Fred she got a book on advanced charms and for George she got a book on advance transfiguration.

The day Rose returned to the Sulphurs Harrison was very upset, he new that she was going to be punished for being in Gryffindor and for fighting a troll. However Rose promised to visit him on Christmas day and before then if she could. This made him feel slightly better but he was still worried for her.

The Christmas holiday was very stressful for Rose. The Sulphurs punished severely for the first two days. Only after them two days was she allowed of the dungeons. She kept her head down and got to work only speaking in answer to direct questions and when she explained about the people of house Gryffindor. She kept the knowledge to things that were commonly known with some other information that the others would not mind her telling – such as the fact that Neville was using his father's wand.

There were three Christmas balls that she was forced to attend. The first was the Greengrass family reunion. Rose spent most of her time with Daphne and Astoria in the corner of the ball room until they were forced to dance (she only danced with Daphne's father before retreating to her corner) and then have a late four cause dinner. She had no choice but to sit in between her 'father' and 'grandfather' as was tradition.

The second ball she attended was the Malfoy's Yule Balls. She spent most of that Ball in discussion with the Lady Malfoy about the accessory shop in Diagon and their robes. Rose had worn one of the ones she had made by hand and the Lady Malfoy asked if she could design some dresses for her. Rose agreed to do so as the next day she got her measurements and started on the first dress she was going to make – for the New Years Eve Ball at Longbottom manor. If the Lady Malfoy liked the design she would heir her for all the dresses and robes that she and her family need. The only time they were brought out of their discussion – in which the Lady Malfoy did most of the talking – was when Lord Malfoy and Draco came over. The Lady Malfoy asked his wife to dance and Draco asked her. They were the first people on the dance floor because was tradition that the host open the dance with their family. Since the Malfoy family did not have a daughter Draco had to ask one of the females of his age. He had not had to do so the years before because he was not considered old enough.

The third ball Rose attended was the Longbottoms New Year Eve ball were she got to see her dress on the beautiful Lady Malfoy who looked most radiant in it. The Lord and Lady Malfoy both thanked her for the dress and mentioned that there were a lot of people interested in who tailored it. It was, however, part of their agreement that unless given permission her identify stayed a secret. If anyone wanted her to make a dress or rob they were to contact her through Gringotts. All mail addressed to Violet Black would get sent to Gringotts before her. She gave the Malfoys a lot of trust by allowing them to know her second identity. The Longbottom ball was the best because she did not have to dance and her 'father' was forced into conversation by Lord Malfoy and then Nott's father so he could not ruin her night.

Rose kept her promise and visited Harrison Christmas eve, Christmas and New Year. She could not spend more then an hour or two with him but the time together that they did have was fun. Ron was most shocked when on Christmas morning he came down to the common room to find Rose sat there. The Twins shrugged it off and congratulated her on sneaking back into the castle. Percy assumed that she had gotten permission from the headmaster to spend a few hours with her friends on Christmas morning since it was not something that was unheard of.

The first week back at school Harrison noticed that Hagrid was up to something and when they went to talk to him like they normal do on a Saturday morning they discovered that he had won a Dragon from a stranger at the Hogshead pub in Hogsmeade. Ron and Rose looked up the law on Dragon's in England and were relived to discover that if the dragon would have died the owner can keep the egg. However the Dragon must be handed over a reserve within three weeks of it hatching otherwise the Dragon would be the killed and the owner arrested.

With this information in mind the five friends were able to convince Hagrid to contact Charlie Weasley who worked with Dragons on a reserve in Romania. By the time the Dragon had hatched they had set a date to meat with Charlie's friends who would be flying over England on their way back to the reserve.

Harrison and Hermione were the ones who took the dragon, Norbert, to the astronomy tower to be picked up since Ron was in the hospital after having his hand bitten, and Rose had to right a letter to the Sulphurs explaining that someone had brought a Dragon into the school but it had been removed and sent to a dragon reserve before it was illegal to keep so that she could have plausible deniability about the actually removal method of the dragon. She did not include names of the people involved only that she had heard a conversion from people she did not recognise and they were talking about getting the dragon out of the castle; the Sulphurs could not do anything with this information because it was removed from the school grounds before it was illegal and since 'no one' new about it posed no threat to the students. Neville did not take part in the Dragon removal since he once again been landed in detention, for something he did not do.

They were caught on the way back to the common room when they met up with Neville. Without waiting for their explanation McGonagall, who had already caught Nott in the corridors saying that Harrison had a dragon, gave them a detention and deducted fifty points each meaning they lost one hundred and fifty points in total.

The house of Gryffindor shunned the three of them and by extension Rose and Ron as well, because the Gryffindors went from being first place (mainly because of the five of them) to being last place over night. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff were also upset because they were rooting for Gryffindor to beat Slytherin. Rose did not understand such logical – surely they should be focusing on winning points for their own house not insulting another house because they lost first place?

As a silent for of protest for their treatment they kept their heads down and out of trouble. They did not answer questions or draw attention to themselves in class. Their homework stayed the same – although Ron's and Neville's went from average to exceed expectation and in some cases outstanding which allowed Harrison to improve his scores as well. This meant that the points they lost remained lost because they weren't acting in the way they would normally have done to get points. What the Gryffindors did not realise was that each member of the group probably earned around sixty points a fortnight: even Ron because he was very good at the theory behind transfiguration because of his logical and statistical brain.

The only class that they volunteered answers in was Potions because Professor Snape could not be seen given points to Gryffindors and when none of the Slytherin's new the answer to his question he would end up asking Hermione, Neville or Rose. The only other teachers to act remotely fair towards them was Professor Spout who got the fall story after promising not to tell anyone but Professor Flitwick unless it endangers a students. She nodded in understanding of what they had done and why they had done. This gained their group the support of Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape although they all showed it in different ways without tipping of the other students or headmaster.

Once Professor McGonagall had calmed down she realised what she had done and apologised to, not only Hermione and Harrison but, the whole group. They however stopped her from giving the points back because the house of Gryffindor must come to understand that what they were doing was wrong. She nodded her agreement and teamed up with the Weasley Twins (much to their shock) to punish anyone who did something stupid in front them. This mean that there were more pranks then normal and Professor McGonagall assigned a record number of detentions within the fortnight.

Dumbledore overrode Professor McGonagall's detentions and send Harrison, Hermione, Neville and Nott into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid to look for unicorn. Neither professor McGonagall nor Hagrid were happy about it but they could not do anything because Dumbledore was the headmaster and McGonagall was not given enough time to appeal the decision because he sent out the notice four hours before the detention time.

Angry at the Headmaster Rose shadowed her brother into the forest since she was much more comfortable in there then he was. When Nott and Neville were forced to spit from Harrison, Hermione and Hagrid, Rose reluctantly followed Neville and Nott because they were least likely to be able to defend themselves. She made sure that Harrison was keeping her updated on everything that was going on with him even what the Centaurs said. When Nott scared Neville, who was already on a thin leash, Rose nearly blew her cover so as to strangle the idiotic boy but she did not because she ended up stopping a few creatures from taking the opportunity to attack the stranded boys because when Neville fired of red sparks they alerted the creatures of the night to their precision.

Hagrid sent Nott and Harrison one way while he, Hermione and Neville continued in the other direction. Rose followed Harrison and Nott until they stopped because they came across the unicorn that had been attacked. The cloaked figure, which she had fought off, was leaning over the slowly dying unicorn. Nott gave a high pitched scream, alerting the figure to their presents, and turned running away from the scene as pain shot through Harrison's and Roses' forehead.

Rose cast a glamour charm on her self that made her hair blond, eyes blue and she aged two years gaining three inches in height before she stepped out from behind the tree and to Harrison's side. Rose took some of Harrison's pain onto herself, because her pain toluene was higher and what she was filling was nothing to her. Together they attacked the wraith that was moving towards them: Harrison used the disarming hex while Rose used the stunning hex once more. Harrison could not use anything to powerful if he wanted to keep his cover.

Under their barrage the wraith was unable to approach so it turned and fled. Rose moved to the unicorn's side and started healing it as Harrison gently stroked his mane so as to keep him calm and relaxed. The only interruption they had was when one of the many centaurs in the forest arrived. He took in the sight before him and took a step back so as to not interrupt them. When Rose was finished healing the unicorn she gave him some of her magic so that he could make it back to his herd safely. The unicorn bowed his head in a sign of thanks and respect to them before he took of deep into the forest.

Rose hugged Harrison and kissed his cheek before disappearing into the forest once more. She watched from a distances as Harrison talked with the centaur, Frenzie, before ridding him back to Hagrid and Hermione. Rose ran ahead of Harrison and the others so that she could make it back to the common room before them.


End file.
